The Big Pinch of the Recon Corps
by Kunougi Haruka
Summary: Beragam cerita tentang pertualangan Eren dan teman-temannya yang join Recon Corps, dimulai percobaan absurd Hanji, persaingan Mikasa dan Rivaille, Connie dan Sasha duo pasangan kriminal, dan juga sampai orientasi seksual Jean yang perlu dipertanyakan(?) bahkan ada Sadist!Eren ketika minum sake WARNING!CONTAIN PARODY,ROMANCE, HUMOR AND MANY MORE (Beberapa chapter ada yang ARC juga)
1. Chapter 1

The Big Pinch of the Recon Corps

By :

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Warning :

Cerita ngaco, ooc, harem!Eren, lelucon bau anyir juga garing ancur dan segala jenis tulisan kaga jelas tercetak disini, fanfic abal, EYD ngak terjamin dan kata kasar banyak terlihat and etc.

Genre :

Humor, romance, horror, thriller, parody and many more.

Pairing for this chapter :

RivaxEren

MikaxEren

.

.

.

Enjoy then

.

.

.

Di pagi yang indah menyinari penghuni di balik dinding Rose dan Sina–Para anggota dan trainee Scouting Legion sedang mengawali pagi mereka dengan latihan tempur dan penggunaan 3DGM untuk misi selanjutnya yang tentunya demi kemenangan umat manusia.

Namun sudut pandang kalian akan ditolehkan ke Headquarters Recon Corps, di mana sosok bocah berumur 15 tahun tengah menyeka keringatnya setelah melakukan kegiatan wajibnya yaitu BEBEGIL(Bersih-Bersih Gila) Bocah itu selesai mengelap jendela luar bagian atas kastil markas dan bersiap untuk mendarat.

"Yosh…aku sudah mengelap jendela di bagian atas kastil, mencabut rumput di halaman, menyapu lantai di koridor dan mengepel lantai–" Eren Jaeger, tokoh utama pada fic ini tengah menghitung jari guna mengingat kembali pekerjaan yang tuntas dikerjakannya.

Ini–pembantu atau prajurit, sih? Kok, yang diingat malah pekerjaan rumah bukannya latihan tangan kosong kek atau melatih 3 DMG-nya kek? Siapa sih yang tega menyuruh bocah polos ini untuk mengerjakan tugas macam budak kering?

"Eren…" oh–suara seram dari arah pintu gerbang yang menjadi jawaban segala pertanyaan, Eren menoleh dan menemukan sosok sensorCEBOLsensor tengah turun dari kudanya. Wajah setebal beton tanpa ekspresi itu membuat isyarat untuk Eren segera ke arahnya.

Sontak, anak penurut itu berjalan ke tempatnya dan memberi penghormatan dengan kepalan tangan kanan berada di sebelah kiri dadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Corporal Rivaille!"

"Eren, kau sudah selesai mengelap jendela bagian luar tadi?" Tanya Rivaille–ah, ini toh biang keladinya?

"Sudah, Sir." Eren masih dengan posisi salute-nya menjawab mantap, Rivaille menatap arah atas untuk menginspeksi kaca yang baru saja selesai dilap oleh anak buahnya ini.

"Kalau begitu bereskan perlengkapanmu dan kita akan segera pergi ke halaman markas Scouting Legion." Perintah Rivaille yang kembali menungani kudanya.

"Eh?–kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Nampaknya si sialan Irvin merencanakan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuanku…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 01 : Prologue

Training with a… new gas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Scouting Legion Headquarters

Semua anggota pasukan dan trainee yang berada di Scouting Legion tengah berbaris untuk mendengarkan penguguman dari sang komandan, Eren dan anggota Recon Corps yang baru sampai dari kastil segera menyusul menuju tempat Irvin.

"Si kuning sialan itu…tunggu sampai tanganku mengenainya nanti." Geraman gusar Rivaille membuat Eren dkk bingung sekaligus kepo tingkat kolosal.

Ada apa dengan Corporal mereka hari ini? Apakah PMS-nya lebih awal datang dari yang seharusnya sudah diperkirakan dan Irvin memanggilnya di saat yang tidak tepat?

Tak ada yang tahu.

BRAKK–

Boot kinclong Rivaille menendang kasar pintu ruangan kerja Irvin, membuat engsel pintu tersebut agak kendor dari yang seharusnya–satu kali hantaman kasar maka ruangan Irvin akan lebih mudah dimasuki tanpa harus membuka pintu dan para bawahannya tak perlu mengetuk pintu, cukup menyelonongkan kepalanya saja dan Irvin akan tahu.

Sungguh tidak berkepri-pintuan(?).

"Ah, Rivaille…kau sudah datang." Sapa Irvin dengan tampang inosent dan Mike si pengendus, sedang bersender di dinding sembari menoleh keluar jendela.

"Simpan nafasmu, katakan apa maumu?" Rivaille dengan seenak kuda duduk di sofa tanpa dipersilahkan oleh yang empunya dengan kaki yang sudah onkang-onkangan, tapi ini Rivaille yang kita bicarakan–dia tidak butuh ijin tapi dialah yang memberikan ijin mutlak.

"Kenapa kau mencak-mencak sendiri? Coba kau lihat, Eren dan yang lain biasa saja…" Irvin masih menyusun beberapa dokumen yang baru saja diperiksanya barusan karena terguncang oleh "Tendangan Udara" Rivaille–sepertinya nama jurus.

"Gara-gara kau…pekerjaan bersih-bersih timku terhenti."

"Oh…kalau begitu maafkan aku yang egois ini." Irvin cuma senyum tipis mendengar alasan absurd Rivaille. Sedangkan si rambut ebony belah tengah cuma mendecih kesal dengan songongnya.

"Sudah katakan apa maumu, supaya aku bisa kembali ke sanctuary-ku." Irvin dan yang lain sweatdroped mendengar penuturan kata Rivaille.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Irvin mulai menjelaskan maksud panggilannya.

"Ini soal strategi yang kuceritakan padamu dulu." Mata Rivaille yang awalnya menutup kembali terbuka dengan bola mata yang agak mengecil.

"Apa?" Rupanya Irvin masih mau melakukan rencana itu? Padahal mereka sudah sepakat untuk mengubur dalam-dalam rencana yang cacat itu.

"Strategi untuk mengalahkan para Titan…" Eren dan anggota Recon Corps terkejut dengan strategi baru milik komandan mereka, apakah rencana barunya akan berhasil?

BRAKKK–

Kali ini pintu malang ruangan Irvin terlempar dari engsel dan sukses menubruk lantai marmer ruangan itu, membuat partikel debu mengebuar ke dalam dan membuat Rivaille sedikit gatal untuk pergi mengambil peralatan bersih-bersihnya.

Semua berbalik mendapati sang pelaku pendobrakan pintu, sosok berambut coklat dikucir ponytail dengan kacamata bersinar karena pembiasan cahaya mentari membuat matanya tertutupi oleh bayangan putih lensa, sosok seorang Hanji Zoe terlihat seperti maniak yang bernafas keburu dan cengiran hina bin nista tersirat di muka.

"Yahoo, semuanya–maaf aku terlambat~" sapanya tak peduli setan dengan tatapan stoic Irvin, karena pintunya sudah kehilangan nyawa(?)–mau ditangisi juga tidak akan kembali melekat ke engselnya.

"Hanji-san…" Eren makin penasaran–ada apa ini? Apakah strategi yang dimaksud komandan Irvin berhubungan dengan kedatangan si mahluk genderless ini? Apakah kali ini mereka berhasil menemukan senjata-biologis untuk mengalahkan Titan laknat di luar sana ketimbang harus menggunakan 3DMG?

Oh – harapmu, nak.

"Baiklah, karena kalian semua sudah disini. Aku akan menjelaskan strategi yang baru saja kukatakan." Irvin pun menjelaskan rencana barunya–mengingat beberapa hari lagi, mereka akan melakukan misi semacam perjalanan pulang-balik di luar dinding.

"Kita akan menelusuri hutan besar dan menggunakan benda berbentuk gas ini." Irvin mengangkat sebuah toples bulat dengan sebuah gas berwarna keunguan yang tertampung di dalamnya.

What in the world–

"Gas apa itu?" tanya Eren yang sudah kepo tingkat dewa kacang dua kelinci.

Hanji yang senang dengan pertanyaan Jaeger muda, langsung saja menjelaskan seenak udelnya–Ingat yang mana atasan yang mana bawahan, Hanji.

"Ini adalah oblivion gas!" soraknya seperti berhasil menjawab pertanyaan seharga miliyaran.

"Oblivion gas?" Rivaille mengulang lagi perkataan Hanji, dia tidak mengerti dengan otak gadis-atau bukan-ini, nampaknya ada yang mencurigakan dengan benda kaca berisikan gas ungu itu.

"Well, kalau diartikan secara verbal artinya Gas yang Terlupakan, tapi bukan berarti gas ini berfungsi membuat orang lupa ingatan, loh."

Kalau begitu buat apa dinamakan demikian?

"Jadi apa manfaatnya?" Petra yang juga ketularan kepo ala kacang mayashi angkat tangan.

"Oh, ini berguna untuk mengacaukan indera penglihatan Titan, kita bisa menggunakan gas ini untuk melarikan diri apabila sudah kepepet dengan mereka." Jelas Hanji seraya mengesekan pipinya ke toples bulat itu, sungguh Rivaille tidak tahan ingin mengeprak anak aneh itu.

"Apa kau sudah menguji-cobanya?" Tanya Rivaille memperhatikan benda ungu aneh itu.

"Hmmm–belum, sih…masalahnya kita butuh beberapa Titan untuk dicobai." Pelototan mata sensational dengan selamat dikirimkan ke Irvin–karena dialah sumber masalah ini.

"Dan kau bilang padaku akan menggunakan gas yang belum menentu berhasil atau tidak efeknya ini? Percuma kalau aku dan anggotaku buang-buang waktu disini…" Rivaille segera berdiri dari singgasananya dan bermaksud pergi.

"Weits, ni orang jangan seenak pantat ngeloyor pergi, ya! Kita TETAP akan menggunakan gas ini untuk misi berikutnya, kau dengar itu? Kau tidak ingin mendengar bagaimana aku bisa menciptakan gas yang indah ini?!" cerocosan Hanji tidak digubris oleh Rivaille dan mata Hanji memohon pada sosok terakhir yang akan keluar ruangan, Eren Jaeger.

Sungguh sial menjadi Eren Jaeger hari ini.

"Eren-kun?" rengeknya–Eren jadi tidak enak hati.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk tinggal sebarang menit untuk mendengarkan cerita Hanji, lagipula toh ada Irvin dan Mike yang ikut mendengarkan.

"Baiklah, Hanji-san…aku dengarkan sebe–?! "

"Eren." Panggil Rivaille dengan dahi berlipat kesal. Eren menoleh takut-takut, apakah hukuman baru menantinya kalau dia memberontak?

"Kau masih belum kapok mendengarkan cerita abal-abalan Hanji waktu itu?"

Sekelebat memori Eren teringat pertama kali Hanji menceritakan segala hipotesa dan thesis yang bertumpuk di kepalanya selama ini, hingga 10 atau 30 cangkir kopi yang dihabiskan oleh Eren agar cerita manusia genderless ini selesai dengan happy ending.

Eren bergidik ngeri.

"…Baiklah, maafkan aku Hanji-san." Eren menyusul Corporalnya, Hanji memayunkan mulutnya dan berjerit kolosal.

"AAARGH! BIKIN SEWOT!AKU KAN CUMA PINJAM ISTRIMU SEBENTAR SAJA, KOK!"

Istri katanya?!

DUAAKKK

Dan akibat perkataan Hanji kelewat jalur, sebuah pintu kayu jati milik ruangan Irvin-lah yang menjadi korban untuk menindih tubuh jangkung si mayor absurd ini.

"Mike…?" Mike yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dari jendela menuju sang komandan.

"…?"

"Nampaknya aku akan memasukan biaya pengobatan Hanji dan biaya kerusakan pintuku ke tagihan Rivaille." Irvin-yang sudah gelap mata ternyata-dengan heran melihat sosok Hanji yang tertindih pintu berat itu masih tertawa ala masokis.

"Dasar masokis retak…" suara menggelegar dari Rivaille kedengaran di seluruh penjuru lorong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scouting Legion, halaman markas.

"Baiklah, seperti yang anda lihat. Di samping saya ada sebuah toples berwarnakan ungu ini, gas ini berfungsi untuk mengacaukan indera pengelihatan Titan–walaupun tidak dapat kita ketahui apakah gas ini berkerja atau tidak, maka untuk misi kali ini kita akan menelusuri hutan raksasa untuk menyebarkan gas ini." Beberapa wajah trainee terlihat agak canggung dengan misi kali ini.

"Tujuan kita kali ini untuk menangkap beberapa Titan untuk dijadikan penelitian dengan mengunakan gas ini. Kalian tidak dihimbaukan untuk menyerang, hanya menangkap yang sudah dapat ditaklukan. Titan kelas 5 atau 7 meter. Apabila kalian tidak dapat menemukan titan dalam kondisi lemah, kalian hanya perlu meng-observasi Titan yang terkena gas tersebut."

"Jadi, kita tidak akan membuang nyawa…?" beberapa bisikan seperti tadi terdengar samar, Rivaille akan membuat perhitungan dengan orang-orang egois itu.

"Dan misi ini, saya akan memilih prajurit manakah yang akan melaksanakan tes penggunaan gas baru tersebut." Hoooh–helaan nafas lega, berharap agar nama mereka tidak dipanggil oleh komandan.

"Mikasa Ackerman." Sosok gadis asia dengan ekspressi datar–berjalan ke depan dan memberi salute.

"Armin Arlert." Kali ini bocah berambut pirang mengikuti Mikasa dan memberi salute.

"Reiner Braun."

"Bertholdt Fubar."

"Connie Springer." Si biksu tongfang dengan gugup menyusul Reiner dan Bertholdt.

"Sasha Brauss." gadis kentang itu terlonjak kaget 'Eh? Aku juga?!' pikirnya.

"Jean Kirschtein." Pemuda berambut coklat keabuan itu juga berjalan dan berbaris menyamping bersama partner misinya.

"Christa Lenz." Gadis bak bidadari muncul dengan agak gugup.

"Ymir." Sahabat Christa yang tomboy pun juga ikut maju dengan tenangnya–kalau Christa disebut, dia pun ikut maju demikian.

"Ah, dan saya juga meminta salah satu anggota dari kepolisian militer untuk memantau kalian dan intel tersebut dapat memberikan informasi kepada petinggi tentang penggunaan gas ini–agar bisa dimanfaatkan demi umat manusia. Oleh karena itu salah satu anggota kepolisian militer akan berkolaborasi dengan Scouting Legion."

Semua menoleh kearah sosok mata yang memandang seram, kilatan mata biru tanpa ambisi dengan rambut pirang kuning yang diikat biasa, sosok wanita dengan jiwa singa di dalamnya.

"Annie Leonhardt…" panggil Irvin.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam penjelasan dari Irvin, para anggota Scouting Legion beranjak untuk pergi begitu pula dengan anggota Recon Corps yang berencana untuk kembali ke kastil.

Eren yang tengah mempersiapkan kudanya, melihat saudari angkatnya beserta rekannya yang-sedang sial-dipilih oleh Irvin untuk mengikuti pelatihan 3 hari sebelum misi.

"Mikasa, Armin, minna…!" panggil Eren dengan muka sumringah (kok, serasa de javu dengan episode SnK yang ke berapa gitu?) sontak saja semuanya tersenyum, karena merindukan sosok anak Titan Shifter itu.

"Eren…apa kau akan langsung kembali ke markas Recon?" Tanya Armin yang beberapa hari ini tidak melihat sosok sahabat baiknya itu. Dia sangat merindukan kehadiran si brunette.

"Un…kurasa seperti itu," Eren mengaruk kepalanya dengan canggung, dia merasa tidak enak karena selama ini selalu di bawah naungan Corporalnya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan anggota Recon lainnya ketimbang Mikasa dan Armin.

"Eren, apa kau baik-baik saja selama di Recon Corp? Apa si pendek itu menyakitimu lagi?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Mikasa yang khawatir, membuat bocah jerman ini rindu– ah, gadis ini memang paling protektif kalau soal mem-babysitting Eren.

"E-etto, bukannya kalian harus kembali ke barrak? Pelatihan kalian dimulai besok'kan?" Eren serasa ingin mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak lupa akan tugas mereka–karena sepertinya dia merasakan tatapan tajam dari arah belakang yang berbekas di hati sanubari, nampaknya orang yang disinggung sedang menunggunya untuk segera balik ke markas.

"Eren, kita harus kembali sebelum malam tiba." Panggil suara Rivaille yang tanpa basa-basi sudah berada di sampingnya dan menarik pergelangan tangannya–Layaknya suami ngak sudi isterinya berlama-lamaan dengan pria lain.

Eren kicep, Armin dkk asma di tempat dan Mikasa menatap tajam ke muka tebal cap beton sang Corporal–suatu gestur yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah dilakukan oleh sang Rivaille yang mulia.

'Apa-apaan si pendek ini? Berani menyentuh lengan anak orang? Dan–barusan dia memanggil nama depan Eren?!' perasaan Mikasa bergejolak.

"Baik, Sir." Patuh bagaikan anak anjing, Eren bermaksud angkat kaki selangkah, Mikasa sontak ikut menarik tangan Eren yang lagi nganggur–Mikasa sudah kambuh jealous-nya dan Armin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena seharusnya dia sudah siaga menahan Mikasa agar tidak mencekik atasannya itu hanya berdasarkan cemburu semata.

"Ada apa, Ackerman?" Rivaille berbalik ke belakang punggung untuk melihat pelaku yang menahan bocah Jaeger untuk bergerak.

"Saya memohon ijin untuk membiarkan Eren Jaeger bersama kami selama beberapa jam, Sir." Lidah Mikasa agak kelu menyebutkan kata "Sir"–biasanya dia akan menyebutkan kata-kata tabu seperti "Pendek" atau "Cebol" dan beberapa jenis kata yang se-familiar secara frontal di depan Rivaille.

"Permohonan ijin ditolak, Ackerman–lagipula, kalau menjelang malam aku tidak ingin bocah sialan ini tersesat karena gelapnya hutan." Tolak Rivaille dengan teganya–tega telah meragukan sense of direction seorang Eren Jaeger.

Begini-gini, sejak kecil Eren selalu hafal jalan dari arah pasar ke rumahnya, loh? Itu pun cuma butuh 3 jam mencari arah rumahnya.

Baru saja ingin dibantah oleh Eren, saudari tirinya menyela duluan.

"Kalau hal itu terjadi, saya yang akan mengantar Eren ke markas, Sir." Mikasa tidak menyerah untuk memberikan usulan dan disambut dahi mengkerut Rivaille, dia juga tidak menyerah untuk membantah usulan Mikasa.

"Memangnya kau pernah ke markas Recon Corps?" selidik Rivaille mengangkat alis.

"Tentu saja, saya selalu mengawasi Eren apabila dia akan dilecehkan oleh orang sependek tauge macam anda." Mikasa yang tensi amarahnya agak menaik, mulai menyebutkan kata sacral itu.

Ctek

Urat perempatan imajiner tecetak jelas di dahi Rivaille, dia memang membenci gadis yang kurang ajar ini dan perasaan gadis asia ini pun juga samanya, dia membenci ke-eksitensian sang mahluk kurcaci cebol ini.

Karena mereka masih'beradap'maka cara mengutarakan perasaan kesal mereka dengan memberikan tumpuan sakit mendunia ke kedua tangan Eren. Cengkraman yang tidak main-main kuatnya.

UH-OH, DEMI CELANA BOXER TUTUL CORPORAL!

Eren baru ingin membuka suara untuk memutuskan pandangan beraliran volt dari keduanya, apalagi kedua pergelangan tangannya sudah mati rasa digengam melulu oleh kedua manusia ini.

"A-anu…Kalian bisa berhenti melepaskan tanganku?" panggilnya namun dia acuhkan oleh kedua orang kurang kerjaan ini.

Namun pertarungan saling tatap mata dan menggengam tangan Eren yang serasa mau patah itu berhenti–karena suara deheman dari Irvin yang jengah melihat kekonyolan dua besurai hitam superb yang memperebutkan asset umat manusia.

"Rivaille, sampai kapan kau akan memelototi Ackerman? Lihat, anak buahmu sudah was-was di sana–Seharusnya kau tahu lebih baik." Tunjuk Irvin melihat Petra dkk sudah berkeringat dingin menunggu Rivaille dengan istr-Eren untuk segera bergegas sebelum malam tiba.

Rivaille mendecih kesal, sementara Mikasa menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Dan Ackerman, kau seharusnya sudah kembali ke barrakmu, bukan? Ingat, besok kau dan rekan-rekanmu akan menghadapi latihan yang berat–Eren juga tidak bisa berlama-lama disini karena dia juga butuh istirahat (baik fisik dan batin)." Eren mengangguk tanda setuju.

Kali ini giliran Rivaille yang menyeringai-dalam hati-melihat sosok Mikasa yang merasa kalah darinya. Sebelum pergi, Eren memegang lengan Mikasa untuk memberinya semangat.

"Mikasa, jangan lesu seperti itu–besok kita kan bisa ketemu lagi di pelatihan." Hiburnya, membuat mata Mikasa bersinar senang, walaupun nama Eren tidak umumkan tapi, mereka tahu kalau Eren pasti akan ditempatkan sebagai peserta pelatihan. Mungkin karena masih ada yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan Titan shifter belasan ini, cih!

"Kau benar, kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke barrak–jadi kau bertahanlah untuk malam ini saja, ya?" sembari meraih jemari Eren lalu menggengamnya erat layaknya sepasang kekasih yang berjanji akan kembali pulang dari perang.

'Bertahan dari apa katanya?' Batin Eren.

Irvin dan beberapa anggota yang masih di halaman merasa terharu, sementara Rivaille mendecih kesal. Dia tidak begitu menyukai kedekatan Eren dengan gadis bertenagakan monster itu–Hanji yang sudah kembali dari tindihan mesra pintu kantor Irvin mulai menyikut tulang rusuk si Corporal.

"Hehe, kecolongan start, ya…('3') urat di dahi Rivaille menegang.

"Apaan?" tepis Rivaille yang kesal dengan sikutan Hanji.

"Ah, jangan pura-pura bego, maunyaaa–KAU kan? Yang ingin menggengam jemari Eren yang polos itu dan menatap matanya dengan penuh cinta, kau ini tipe suami yang-BUHHHH!?" sebuah sikutan kejam ala Levi yang fabulous mengenai perut Hanji, biar tutup mulut dia.

"Terlalu banyak baca novel percintaan kau." Decih Rivaille meninggalkan seonggokan daging bernama Hanji yang gemetar kesakitan.

"…?" Irvin melihat mayornya yang sedang menungging memeluk perutnya yang disikut Rivaille.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Markas Recon Corps/09:00

Rivaille dan anak buahnya telah kembali memasuki markas mereka, karena sudah menjelang malam terpaksa mereka agak kesulitan untuk meyalahkan lilin di setiap koridor kastil–salahkan Rivaille yang sibuk mengurusi Mikasa yang masih memegang jemari saudaranya itu, kayaknya dia keberatan dengan pemandangan tadi.

"Kalian kembalilah ke kamar masing-masing dan Eren, kau akan tinggal bersamaku untuk mengurusi dokumen ini." Titah Rivaille mutlak, Eren kicep di tempat.

Apakah ini hukuman, karena dia berbicara dengan saudari tirinya? Meskipun dia hanya untuk berucap beberapa kata saja? Oh, ayolah…

Dan disinilah dirinya–Eren Jaeger terjebak di kamar sang corporal sendirian ditemani dengan lembaran kertas yang bertumpuk. Sepertinya jam tidur Eren agak berkurang karena pekerjaan dari Rivaille yang lumayan menguras waktu.

Eren mulai menyortir setiap perlembar kertas karena dia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tulisan ruwet cap tulisan dokter yang tercetak jelas di kertas putih yang dipegangnya ini, sementara Rivaille membaca setiap detailnya dan menyetujui beberapa proposal yang terselip di dokumen, sungguh…bagaikan pasangan suami-istri yang kompak.

Tak terasa berjam-jam mereka habiskan berdua, kedua mata Eren mulai agak memberat karena kecapaian dengan tugas bersih-bersih tadi pagi, ditambah menjadi korban perebutan duo manusia tenaga abstark–Dia melihat corporalnya masih dengan keadaan yang sama masih sehat bugar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kelelahan.

"Anu, Corporal?" panggilnya was-was, membuat sosok coretKUNTETcoret itu mengadahkan kepala ke atas.

"Apa?"

"Apa boleh saya pergi ke bawah untuk membuat kopi? Agaknya saya merasa ngantuk." Eren menatap iris obsidian itu meminta persetujuan. Rivaille menimang-nimang sebentar, memang dia melihat mata Eren dipaksa terbuka untuk melihat tulisan semut di kertas polos ini.

"Baiklah."

Eren yang sudah senang akan titah sang Rivaille yang terhormat beranjak untuk segera keluar–namun sayang, diluar ekspetasi. Kenapa sosok kurcaci tingkat yang kelasnya lebih elit ini ikut dengannya? Kalau mau dibuatkan juga, tinggal bilang kan?

"Sir?"

"Aku cuma ingin memastikan, kalau dapurnya tetap bersih sampai pagi."–Modus, itu cumalah alasan belaka agar dia bisa meninggalkan tugasnya sebarang menit.

.

.

.

Dapur/11:30

Eren dengan berhati-hati nan telaten agar kopi yang dibikinnya tidak tumpah ke lantai yang sudah dipel oleh Rivaille. Kalau sekali cipratan cairan hitam panas itu mengenai ornament tertentu, maka Rivaille akan menyuruhnya membersihkan ulang sekaligus mengepel seluruh dapur.

Buset dah, padahal satu cipratan masa' harus mengepel seluruh dapur?

Setelah kopi yang dibuatkan oleh Eren sudah jadi mereka memutuskan untuk meminumnya di ruang makan, karena takut Eren tersandung oleh tangga dan dia lagi yang akan membersihkan seluruh koridor karenanya– Segalanya serba apes!

Selang beberapa menit, menikmati syahadu kopi buatan Eren. Rivaille sempat memperhatikan bagaimana dengan telatennya anak itu membuatkan kopi untuk berdua, tatapan mata turquoise itu melembut serasa seperti…

Seperti–

"Istri…" celetuknya, namun syukurlah Eren tidak menangkap ucapan Rivaille dia pun menoleh dari cangkir kopinya ke pembuat suara.

"Ada apa, Sir?" Rivaille mengerjapkan matanya, mungkin efek kantuknya membuat dia berkata ambigu seperti tadi. Untung saja bocah sebelahnya ini terlalu POLOS mungkin IDIOT untuk saat ini.

"Tidak…lebih baik kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita dan langsung tidur." Ucap Rivaille memberikan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong untuk dicuci Eren.

Rivaille membuat catatan mental untuk menghajar Hanji habis-habisan–Karena telah meracuni pikirannya tadi siang, nampaknya pecut berduri dan tali tambang yang banyak cukup untuk menghabisi mahluk aneh itu.

.

Hanji bersin-bersin di kamar.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan lembaran dokumen yang tinggal 20 lembar, mereka berdua kembali ke kamar dan tertidur lelap.

Sebenarnya, Cuma satu orang diantara mereka berdua yang terjaga malam itu–memikirkan apa yang hati kecilnya tampung seharian ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hutan pelatihan.

Para prajurit pelatihan untuk misi selanjutnya sudah berbaris dengan sigap mendengarkan instruksi dari pelatih. Mereka akan menggunakan perelatan 3DMG mereka dan masing-masing prajurit akan ditempatkan di daerah yang strategis–Jarak setiap tim berbeda sejauh 50 km agar gas lebih mudah menyebar dan juga menghalangi resiko terkena gas dari rekan tim mereka yang lain. TAPI, mereka hanya latihan dan gas buatan Hanji tidak akan dipergunakan di sesi pelatihan ini.

"Komandan Irvin, Mayor Hanji dan Corporal Rivaille–selamat pagi!" sahutan keras dari pelatih sembari memberikan salute diikuti oleh pesertanya.

"Pagi–seperti yang kalian dengar dari penjelasan pelatih. Kalian hanya perlu berlatih agar terbiasa dengan lingkungan di hutan pada saat misi nanti dan apabila saatnya tiba kalian akan berusaha sendiri dan belajar untuk menggunakan timing yang tepat,"

"Nampaknya cukup mudah." Bisik Connie pada gadis jangkung pemakan kentang, kali ini gadis itu tidak membawa makanan jenis umbi-umbian yang digemarinya, mengingat ada Corporal yang dikabarkannya suka mendisiplinkan bawahannya dengan kekerasaan dan rasa sakit yang krusial.

"Akan ada 3 Tim yang akan menjalankan misi pada tiga hari nantinya–Tim Utama, yang akan menuju bagian tengah hutan, Tim A menuju arah kiri dan Tim B menuju arah kanan."

"Hum, wajar saja Connie. Kita hanya berlatih 3 hari–jadi, kurasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Timpal Sasha semangat dengan penjelasan komandannnya.

"Ada yang masih belum jelas?"

Tidak ada.

"Baiklah, untuk menentukan Tim A dan B–karena Tim utama akan dipimpin oleh Recon Corps, kalian akan diundi dengan kertas ini." Sebuah kotak dengan lubang di tengahnya sudah dipersiapkan.

Satu persatu maju dan mengambil nomor undiannya. Mereka pun membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan melihat satu alphabet besar yang tercentang.

Tim A, kiri :

Mikasa Ackerman.

Armin Arlert.

Connie Springer.

Jean Kirschtein.

Sasha Brauss.

Tim Utama, tengah :

Rivaille.

Eren Jaeger.

Petra Ral.

Auruo Bossard.

Erd Gin.

Gunter Schulz

Tim B, kanan :

Reiner Braun.

Christa Klein

Bertholdt Fubar.

Ymir.

Annie Leonhardt.

.

.

.

Setelah semua peserta membaca kertas itu, semua bersiap ke posisi masing-masing. Mikasa menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Eren yang saat ini berada di timnya, masih ada 10 menit–setidaknya dia ingin mengecek keadaan bocah Jaeger dulu supaya dia bisa tenang.

"Eren." Panggil Mikasa, menemukan Eren yang sedang mengadahkan kepalanya ke rimbunan pohon-pohon lebat ini. Tampang takjub kekanak-kanakannya terlihat, sungguh kau bocah.

"Arre? Mikasa, kenapa kau disini? Kau seharusnya di Tim A." Eren kaget melihat APA yang sedang dilakukan saudari tirinya di sini? Semoga saja mereka tidak ketangkapan basah oleh Corporal, bisa-bisa insiden kemarin terjadi lagi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, apa kau baik-baik saja kemarin?"

"Tentu saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa." Mata Mikasa memicing curiga melihat Eren yang air mukanya agak mengantuk dan untuk mempertambah kecurigaannya, Eren tidak sengaja menguap kecil–menguap karena pekerjaan menyortir beratus-ratus lembar tentunya.

"Eren? Apa kau kurang tidur? Kau menguap."

"Eh?" se-mengantuk itukah dirinya sampai Mikasa bisa memergokinya? Memang Eren baru kali ini merasa lelah.

" Ah, ini karena kemarin– " baru mau menjelaskan sudah disela duluan oleh Mikasa.

"Apakah si pendek itu menyuruhmu melakukan 'sesuatu' sampai kau mengantuk begini?!" nada suara Mikasa naik satu oktaf, memancing para regu Tim lainnya untuk melihat drama persaudaraan-terselubung-ini.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Kemarin malam itu Corporal hanya memberikan 'tugas tambahan' saja–karenanya bagian belakangku jadi sakit semua." Konotasi yang digunakan bocah kencur ini mengundang salah artian, sehingga terdengar pictorial di telinga gadis asia ini. Tak sadarkah dia, ada lebih dari satu atau dua artian dari perkataannya?

AP–?!

"Tugas tambahan?! Apa yang–Keterlaluan si kerdil itu!" Mikasa tersulut sudah emosinya, ditambah melihat sosok yang dibicarakan sedang berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"Eren, kita haru–" dilihatnya Mikasa sudah ditahan oleh Armin dan Eren–karena hendak mengeluarkan pedangnya–siap untuk mencincang habis si Corporal, Rivaille-nya sendiri cuma mengangkat sebelah alis.

Beberapa kata-kata samar yang dia dengar di ujung sana.

"Mi-Mikasa, kenapa denganmu–! "

"Lepaskan aku Eren, si kuntet itu belum pernah mencoba pedang ini meny–! " samar.

"Mi-Mikasa sabar, jangan–!"samar.

"Aku akan meng–dengan pedang ini lalu, aku akan membuat dia menjadi– "samar.

Dia tidak perlu mendengar kelanjutannya apalagi kalau bagian gadis kurang ajar, apapun itu pasti tidak akan menyehatkan di telinga.

"YO, Riva–UUUMPFFFH?!" Sosok yang sudah lama Rivaille cari untuk membalaskan dendam kesumatnya datang dari belakang dan mendapat hadiah tinjuan. Hanji memegang hidungnya dengan kedua tangan.

APA-APAAN INI?! DIA DATANG UNTUK MEMBERI SALAM, BUKAN UNTUK MENGUNDANG PERTUMPAHAN DARAH!

"Ouch, apa masalahanmu Rivaille?!" sosok figure Rivaille meninggalkan Hanji yang masih gelintangan di tanah.

"Anggap saja sebagai utang yang belum lunas, kacamata." Hanji cengo sebentar.

Alasan macam apa itu, huh?

'Oh, lupakan…sebentar lagi main event-nya datang.'

Ada rencana terselubung dibalik cengiran Hanji yang tertutupi kedua telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh Tim sudah mengedepankan wajah ke hutan dengan rute-rute yang ditentukan. Karena ini masih latihan, maka para pembimbing memberikan tanda berwarna merah agar mereka tidak tersesat namun, pada saat misi sesungguhnya nanti para peserta diharapkan untuk mencari rute sendiri.

"Ingat, meskipun hanya sekedar latihan saja, kau harus tetap fokus, Eren." Pesan Rivaille yang memimpin tim utama. Dia harus memberikan perhatian ekstra pada bocah yang diawasinya ini.

"Baik, Corporal!" jawaban mantap Eren.

"Semua sudah di posisi masing-masing." anggukan singkat Petra dkk menjadi jawaban kuat atas pernyataan Rivaille.

Mereka melihat sosok Hanji yang masih cengiran membawa pistol asap, alis Rivaille berkedut–dia tidak suka cengiran Hanji yang terlalu bersemangat itu.

'Apa yang direncanakannya?' Rivaille merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan latihan ini.

"Baiklah, ketika aku menembakan pistol asap ini dan kalian melihat asap hijau artinya kalian segera menggunakan 3D Manuver dan mengikuti tanda merah yang terpampang di beberapa pohon, kalau kalian melihat tanda warna ungu maka di daerah situlah kalian akan menyemprotkan gas itu–tapi karena ini hanya drill saja maka, gas ungunya tidak akan kalian gunakan, kalian hanya perlu menghapal jarak dan posisi kalian. Paham~?"

"BAIK!"

Gema jawaban membuat cengiran Hanji menjadi lebih lebar–oh, betapa Rivaille ingin mendaratkan bootnya ke muka Hanji guna menghapus cengiran maniak itu.

"SIAP~"

Hanji mengangkat pistol di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menutup sebelah telinganya–semuanya sudah bersiaga menekan alat grappling hook mereka.

"DAN–GOOO!"

DAAAAARRRR!

Gas hijau menguar di langit dengan suara tidak biasa dari pelatuk yang ditarik membuat gema kuat yang agak menyakitkan di telinga–tidak seperti biasanya. Beberapa mengeluh karena bisingnya suara gema pistol tadi yang berlangsung beberapa detik.

Rivaille makin curiga dengan perbuatan Hanji tadi–walaupun pada dasarnya pistol itu memang agak berisik tapi tidak semestinya pistol tersebut menghasilkan suara bising yang menyakitkan. seperti...pistol suara?

'Ada yang salah…' lagi, Rivaille tidak menyukai suasana ini.

SYUUUT!

Namun tali sudah ditembakan dan latihan pun dimulai. Tim Rivaille berlari mencari tanda-tanda yang disebutkan oleh Hanji tadi–tidak menyadari cengiran Hanji yang berada di bawah pohon berubah 180 derajat menjadi seringaian, dengan hati yang senang dia memantau pergerakan tiga tim itu dengan teropongnya bersama kedua rekannya Irvin dan Mike.

.

.

.

Tim A

Mikasa dan rekan-rekannya sudah bergerak selama 20 menit tanpa ada masalah, karena latihan ini tergolong level mudah–connie dan Sasha, dua partner criminal itu saling bercakap-cakap kala mengisi kebosanan.

"Hey, Sasha!"

"Apaan Connie?"

"Setelah latihan ini selesai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Connie luar dari langit biru, membuat Jean tergoda untuk mengisengi si Botak dan si Gadis Kentang.

"Oi, Connie–kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Jangan-jangan ajakan kencan setelah latihan, ya?" godanya membuat semburat merah sukses terlihat di pipi Connie.

"Diem kau Jean, aku cuma ingin mengisi kebosananku, makanya aku mengajaknya berbicara!" elaknya.

"Halah, bilang saja kalau mau kencan–selama ini 'kan kalian kemana-mana berduaan mulu, kalian memang cocok, kawin sana HAHAHA!"

"ASEM!" sumpah serapah segera meluncur dari mulut Connie, sementara Sasha agak salting mendengarnya.

"He-hey, kalian berdua jangan–AKH?!" Armin terkejut melihat gas pendorong yang berada di kanan-kiri celana Jean menguar, sepertinya gas tangkinya bocor–tapi yang membuat Armin memucat bisu adalah gas yang keluar itu bukannya berwarna putih seperti umumnya tapi…

UNGU

"Je-Jean, ada gas ungu keluar dari tangkimu!" Mikasa dkk yang berada di depan terbelalak kaget.

"A-APA?!"

"KENAPA BISA?!" pekik Sasha yang berpeluh keringat.

Benar saja, sekarang gas milik Jean mengudara dengan warna ungu mencurigakan, wajah seputih taplak meja yang sering dicuci Sparta oleh Rivaille sudah tercermin jelas di muka semuanya.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Jeritan tidak orthodoks ala Connie berkolaborasi dengan Jean menggelegar, membuat berbagai jenis burung yang menghuni hutan itu terbang kalang-kabut.

.

.

.

Tim B

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Echo tidak jelas tertangkap di telinga tajam Reiner, dia segera menoleh ke rekan-rekan yang berada dibelakangnya, memberi tanda untuk berhenti sebentar–Tim Reiner mendarat di beberapa cabang pohon, rapat Tim dadakan pun dimulai.

"Apa kalian dengar yang tadi itu?" anggukan canggung menjawab pertanyaan Reiner.

"Seperti…suara Connie dan Jean…" Annie menebak sembari menoleh ke arah lokasi Tim A berada.

"Apa mereka dalam masalah!" Christa mulai kahwatir dengan teman seangkatannya.

"Ah, paling si bodoh Connie melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Jean ikutan kena getahnya. Kau terlalu kahwatir, Christa." Ymir dengan santai menyimpulkan.

"Semoga saja, meskipun kita hanya menjalani latihan bukan berarti kita bisa lengah." Ujar Reiner mengingatkan dengan wajah bijak, dia menyilangkan tangannya.

"Dan juga, banyak hal yang tidak kita ketahui tentang hutan ini…" Annie melihat sekelilingnya–hutan yang diam.

Bertholdt kemudian melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari tangki gas ketuanya itu.

"Reiner…itu…" tunjuk Bertholdt melihat gas bocor yang ambigu itu makin terlihat jelas warnanya–warna yang sama dengan gas yang pernah diperlihatkan komandan mereka kemarin.

GAS UNGU

"APA?! I-INI– "

Muka Tim Reiner memucat dan berpeluh keringat dingin melihat gas yang terasa familiar itu dan singkatnya, suara yang sama dari Tim A terdengar kencang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH!" jerit seriosa Reiner dkk.

.

.

.

Sementara di pos Hanji, Mike dan Irvin.

"Huehehehe…luar biasa~"

Hanji sudah cekikikan menahan tawa nista ketika dia mendengar suara yang diharapkannya terjadi, plus dia tidak sabar apa yang akan terjadi dengan Tim utama yang dipimpin si kuntet–saat Irvin dan Mike menatap heran ke Hanji, dengan spontanitas si ilmuwan itu kembali tersenyum diam tanpa arti.

'Hehe...kali ini main feast-nya~' cengiran yang membutakan makna terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Tim Utama :

Insting soldaritas yang peka milik Eren bergejolak– karena sudah beberapa tahun menghabiskan pelatihan militer bersama teman-teman seangkatannya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dia segera memanggil Corporal-nya.

" Corporal, ada yang aneh!" Rivaille menoleh ke belakang tepat dimana Eren mengikutinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Eren?"

Eren agak takut mengemukakan spekulasinya, mungkin dia hanya berhalusinasi saja–dengan faktor kurang tidur semalam.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, maaf Corporal…" Eren segera mengurungkan niatnya, saat Petra menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan gas pendorong yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua lelaki yang berada di depannya saat ini, mata gadis berambut coklat madu itu membelo.

"CORPORAL, EREN–GAS PENDORONG KALIAN!" Petra memekik panik ditambah Auruo yang tidak sengaja keinjek lidahnya dengan gigi.

"Apa?!" Rivaille melihat gas putih pendorong 3DMG miliknya berganti warna aneh–warna yang akan masuk ke dalam daftar yang berisikan segala hal yang dia benci dan dia tau siapa yang melakukan semua ini.

HANJI KEPARAT!

Tangki gas pendorong miliknya dan Eren retak.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Rivaille selalu merawat sendiri gear miliknya dan tidak akan membiarkan semua bawahannya termasuk Irvin yang menjadi atasan untuk menyentuh peralatan miliknya, kecuali ada yang sudah bernai mengantar nyawa untuk mengutak-atik gear-nya.

Wajah Tim Rivaille sudah memucat, mereka tidak mengetahui konsekuensi yang akan terjadi jikalau mereka menghirup gas biadab ini, dengan segera Petra dan ketiga rekannya menutup dua alat pernafasan mereka–hidung dan mulut.

Rivaille mendecak marah karena dia yang paling menghirup gas lebih banyak.

"Ingatkan aku untuk mengubur Hanji sampai hanya kepalanya yang tersisa!" sudah kalap si Rivaille.

"Co-Corporal, pipimu memerah?!" Eren menunjuk.

"Ah?! Hanji, kau benar-benar…" Rivaille yang tidak sengaja melihat wajah Eren entah kenapa hatinya serasa berdebar melihat sosok bocah ini menjadi sangat feminim beberapa hari belakangan ini.

WAIT, FEMINIM?!

"Co-Corporal?" Eren memanggil namanya kahwatir tapi di telinga sang-perjaka-maha-pendek suara Eren terdengar aneh dan unyu? Otaknya agak konslet.

.

.

.

Hanji sudah menepuk-nepuk permukaan tanah sembari menungging tertawa, Irvin dan Mike yang sudah sedari tadi memantau 3 Tim yang ketiban sial dengan teropong masing-masing cuma bisa diam dan menunggu hasil akhirnya nanti.

"Oh…" Irvin yang mengerti hanya bisa menepuk jidat.

"Kuharap kau siap membayar mahal setelah ini selesai, Hanji Zoe." Mike memperingatkan namun Hanji sudah ileran dengan memegang perutnya yang sudah kesakitan karena tawa habis-habisan. Peringatan Mike sudah tidak diindahkannya lagi.

"Omong-omong, kalau gas itu terkena oleh manusia apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Irvin yang sudah tidak perlu melihat tampang sangar anak buahnya yang terjebak oleh prank Hanji–berbeda dengan Mike masih fokus dengan teropong di tangan.

"Mereka…tidak buta seperti yang dikatakan Hanji, tapi entah kenapa wajah mereka semua seperti…merona?"

Hening…

Irvin dan Mike memelototi sosok mahluk tak jelas gender-nya ini.

"Hanji, katakan! Bahan apa yang kaupakai untuk membuat gas absurd ini!?" Irvin dengan panik tingkat dewa, mengguncangkan kedua bahu Hanji.

"Ahahaha… yaaa, kau tahulah, barang 'ini' dan 'itu'…" Hanji masih sesegukan, tidak mau membeberkan kandungan yang terdapat di gas itu–karena tawa besarnya itu tadi, secara rifleks Irvin menjatuhkan Hanji kembali ke permukaan tanah.

Tuhan, kuatkanlah mereka… terutama si iblis kecil yang saat ini sedang bergumam kata-kata kutukan.

"Mike, segera panggil tim medis dan regu penyelamat." Mike mengangguk dan segera menuju tenda medis, sementara Irvin mengerek tangan Hanji untuk membawanya ke hutan.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Rivaille mengetahui kejahilanmu ini?" Irvin menoleh sebentar dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kurasa begitu." Hanji mengelus pelan bokongnya yang mencium tanah.

Irvin hanya menggeleng kepala menunggu Mike dan bala bantuan datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tim A :

"Ba-bagaimana ini?!" Jean sudah dilanda panik tingkat brutal.

Mikasa dan yang lain menjaga jarak agar tidak mengendus gas terkutuk buatan si kacamata.

"Jean, usahakan untuk tidak mengeluarkan terlalu banyak gas pendorongmu!"

"Bagaimana bisa KAMPRET? Aku terbang memakai gas juga, kan?!" Jean memekik autis, sehingga Sasha harus meng-adjust ulang pendengarannya yang seperti mendengar Jean teriak bagaikan banci lagi dirazia oleh polisi.

Mikasa melihat raut wajah Jean yang berangsur-angsur berubah–apa itu rona merah?

"Jean, berhenti menghirup gas itu!"

"E-eh?"

"Gas itu–ada yang aneh dengan gas itu!" Mikasa segera melilitkan kedua indera pernafasannya dengan syal merah–dia berjanji akan memeluk saudara tirinya yang sudah memberikan syal ini.

Armin yang korektif segera melompat ke samping Mikasa.

"Kelihatannya hanya tangki gas milik Jean yang rusak." Armin menyimpulkan hipotesanya, Mikasa pun berpikir demikian karena hanya miliknya dan yang lain nampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Tapi…kenapa bisa?"

Belum selang beberapa detik Connie kembali menjerit ibarat terkena penyakit epilepsi.

"JE-JEAN! MENJAUH DARIKU, APA-APAAN KAU!" Mikasa dan Armin menoleh ke sisi kanan mereka dimana mereka melihat pemandangan sangat tidak sedap dimata.

Connie sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Jean yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Sasha mulai takut–Jean tidak seperti biasanya, matanya berkilat-kilat nafsuan dan... apa barusan itu tadi air liur yang menetes?

CUKIMAY!

Mikasa sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, dia meluncur dari arah belakang Jean–yang masih belum merasakan aura mencekam dan menghantam tengkuk Jean dari belakang menggunakan ganggang bawah pedangnya.

DAKKKK!

Jean ambruk di bawah tanah dengan mata memutih, tidak sadarkan diri.

Mikasa dan yang lain segera turun ke tempat pria berdarahkan prancis yang malang itu terjatuh–mereka mengelilinginya bagaikan penduduk massal menangkap maling sempak dan berusaha mengumpulkan beberapa kesimpulan yang mereka dapat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Sesaat sosok Jean seperti binatang melihat makanan saja?" Sasha menyentuh kepala Jean dengan ranting kayu yang dipungutnya.

"Apa mungkin Tim Reiner mengalami hal yang serupa?"

"Mungkinkah efek dari gas ini bukanlah mengacaukan penglihatan, tapi malah mengacaukan konsentrasi kita?"

"Apapun itu, sebaiknya kita segera menuju Tim utama dan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi…" hanya saran Connie-lah yang bisa diterima saat ini.

"Ayo!" semua mengangguk paham dan melesat kembali meninggalkan Jean yang malang.

Selang beberapa jam setelah kepergian Tim A yang masih tersisa–Irvin dan regu penyelamat menemukan sosok Jean yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Medis, segera evakuasikan Kirschtein, kami akan menuju rute tengah." Para medis dengan sigap mengangkut tubuh Jean dan kembali ke pos mereka.

"Wah–Kirschtein ambruk duluan, ya?" Hanji Cuma menyeleweng senang.

'Sama sekali nggak insyaf!' Irvin dan regu penyelamat mengeleng kepala, memperhatikan gelagat rekan mereka ini.

.

.

.

Tim utama :

"Corporal?" Eren mulai agak takut melihat sosok Rivaille yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Petra… tangki kalian tidak ada kerusakan, bukan?" Rivaille menundukan kepalanya, wajah teflonnya tidak terlihat karena bayang-bayang poninya.

"I-iya, Sir?"

"Segera temukan Tim A dan Tim B, konfirmasikan pada kedua Tim kalau latihan ini cumalah prank dari Hanji!" perintah Rivaille tidak terelakan lagi, sorot mata predator siap dipancarkan pada siapa yang melawan, Petra yang ingin protes seperti biasa cuma mingkem.

"BAIK, SEMUANYA BERPENCAR!" Petra dan ketiga rekannya menghilang menuju arah berlainan.

Sekilas terdengar soundtrack "Shingeki no Kyojin OST 11 Megata Kyojin Kuchiku" terdengar…

"Sekarang tinggal kau dan aku, Eren…" Rivaille menyipitkan matanya sengit.

Gulp

"Ap-apa yang anda rencanakan, S-Sir?" Eren meneguk ludah, Rivaille sudah tidak bisa terkontrol lagi–dia menarik lengan Eren dan membawanya jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Corporal, ki-kita mau kemana?!" wajah Eren merona karena terlanjur menghirup sedebit gas beracun seperti halnya Rivaille.

"Ke tempat yang jauh untuk menyelesaikan 'masalah' kita berdua." Eren melotot tidak percaya.

SEMPAK ZEUS BOLONG SEBELAH!

MASALAH? MASALAH APA?!

Okay, seseorang tolong selamatkan Eren!

.

.

.

Tim B :

"Reiner…g-gas pendorongmu!" Christa sudah panik ma-ma-mia dengan cepat Reiner melepaskan peralatan gear-nya–membiarkan jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi dentuman yang agak keras.

"Jadi…apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sudah jelas, latihan ini gagal total." Ymir berkacak pinggang, frustasi.

"Kurasa bukan hanya Tim kita yang gasnya kebocoran, sesaat kita mendengar jeritan Tim Connie–jadi, mungkin saja mereka mengalami hal yang sama namun lebih awal." Reiner menjelaskan sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Datang…" Annie yang sedari tadi berdiam diri mulai angkat bicara.

SREKKK

"Siapa itu?!" sosok bocah botak dengan beberapa wajah yang dikenal menyelonong dari dedaunan pohon.

"Tim A?!" Bertholdt terkejut bukan main dan agak tersenyum lega, kirain Titan lewat.

"Kalian cuma berempat? Mana Jean?" Tanya Ymir heran dengan jumlah genap ini.

"Gas tangkinya bocor dan dia kehilangan kesadaran karena aku memukulnya hingga pingsan." Mikasa yang bertanggung jawab langsung mengaku.

"Err…kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Reiner penasaran dengan kenyataan Jean pingsan cuma karena gasnya bocor.

"Dia mendadak jadi aneh dan mengejar Connie tanpa alasan…" lanjut Mikasa menoleh korban incaran Jean.

"HUH?!" semua ikut berpaling ke sosok biksu tongfang yang agak salting, dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, yang kutahu dia mengejarku seperti serigala kepepet mau kawin!"

"HUE?! Serigala kepepet kawin, katamu?" ulang Reiner belum mengerti dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Connie– seketika ekspresi Armin yang mangap berubah seperti baru mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Semuanya…" Armin dengan muka agak memucat mengundang selera penasaran Tim yang lain.

"Sepertinya, aku sudah mengetahui gas apa ini–juga kenapa tangki gas Reiner dan Jean rusak."

.

.

.

Tim Petra dan Auruo :

"Kemana perginya Tim A? Sudah lebih dari sejam kita menelusuri hutan ini." Auruo sudah mendecak sebal mencari berkali-kali menelusuri hutan.

"Seharusnya kita sudah sampai di bagian Tim A…apa mungkin mereka sudah mengetahui kebocoran gas ini dan bermaksud untuk pergi memberitahukan Tim yang lain?" Petra berspekulasi dengan teori buatannya.

"Kalau itu benar, maka mereka akan pergi antara ke Tim Utama atau Tim B…"

"Ayo, kita harus bergabung dengan Erd dan Gunter." Petra segera menembakan talinya ke pohon sebelahnya untuk membuat tikungan tajam.

.

Tim B :

"Sepertinya kita sudah dekat dengan Tim B." Erd melihat beberapa bekas tusukan grappling hook milik Tim Reiner, yang artinya mereka tidak salah.

"Erd, lihat–Tim A dan Tim B!" Gunter menunjuk kumpulan peserta trainee sedang bertengger di beberapa cabang pohon.

.

.

.

Tim A dan B :

"Kalian semua dari Tim A dan B, bukan?" teriak Erd yang beberapa kilometer lagi akan sampai di tujuan.

Mikasa yang melihat dua sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai orang yang mengawasi Eren, sontak teringat saudara tercintanya itu.

'EREN!'

"Armin… aku akan pergi ke bagian Tim Utama, kau jelaskan situasi barusan ke mereka berdua."

"Mi-Mikasa?" tanpa mendengarkan sahutan Armin, Mikasa langsung melesat memasuki hutan bagian tengah meninggalkan krunya.

"Ada apa ini? Kemana Ackerman pergi?" suara tepakan boot milik kedua anggota Recon Corp mengalihkan sudut pandang Armin dan yang lain.

"Mikasa sedang menyusul Tim Eren…" Erd dan Gunter mangap di tempat.

"Sarap…" rutuk Gunter.

"…?"

"Sebenarnya…" Erd mulai menjelaskan sebagian besar dari yang mereka ketahui saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit selesai mencerna informasi yang baru diberikan, sepasang mata bervariasikan warna milik Tim campuran itu membesar tak percaya, selama ini mereka dikerjai oleh si maniak scientis Hanji itu?

SREK SREK

"Semuanya, kalian ada di sini?" Petra dan Auruo keluar dari semak-semak dan sesuai dugaan, mereka menemukan Tim yang hilang tersebut.

"Petra, Auruo….apa kalian tadi sempat berpapasan dengan Ackerman?" gelengan kepala dari keduanya cukup menjadi jawaban.

"Tidak? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Petra merasa ada yang tidak lucu dengan jawaban Erd dan rekannya, keduanya baru membuka suara untuk berbicara.

"Nampaknya kalian sudah mengetahui rahasia mengerikan di balik gas Hanji…" sapa suara yang mereka kenal.

"ANDA?!"

.

.

.

Mikasa memperhatikan beberapa lubang bekas tusukan grappling hook milik Tim Utama, dia di arah yang tepat.

"Eren…semoga kau baik-baik saja!" gumamnya dengan kekahwatiran kadar berlebih, dia teringat dengan penjelasan Armin beberapa saat lalu.

* * *

Bagian sebelum Erd dan Gunter datang :

Armin mulai menyuarakan pendapatnya ke telinga teman-temannya.

"Apa maksudmu Armin?" Tanya Reiner.

"Begini, seperti yang kalian lihat dan apa yang Connie katakan tadi–sepertinya Hanji-san tidak serius mengatakan gas ini untuk mengacaukan indera penglihatan melainkan untuk mengacau konsentrasi berpikir kita."

"Seperti sedang berhalusinasi maksudmu?" Annie berusaha menyederhanakan penjelasan Armin.

"Un, Jean sempat menghirup gas tersebut karena miliknya yang rusak terkandung gas ungu itu ditambah dia tidak sengaja melihat Connie karena mereka sedang berbicara tadinya–maka sepertinya Jean melihat sosok Connie itu seperti objek fantasinya…" jabarnya.

OMAIGAY!

Connie langsung merinding di tempat seraya memeluk dirinya, Reiner dan Bertholdt sudah memucat – andaikan Reiner juga sempat menghirup gas absurd tadi, Bertholdt yang malang tidak akan mendapat kesempatan.

"Terus…kenapa tangki Jean bisa rusak?" Tanya Ymir.

Armin menatap ke bawah, tepat di mana Reiner menjatuhkan peralatan gear-nya.

"Reiner…apa gas tangkimu sudah habis?" si pemilik melihat ke bawah dan ikut berpikir sebentar.

"Kita sudah berlama-lamaan di sini, jadi seharusnya gas di dalam tangki itu sudah habis, kenapa?"

Armin dan Mikasa segera turun ke tanah dan menginspeksi bentuk tabung gas Reiner.

"Tepat seperti dugaanku…" Reiner dari belakang juga ikut menyimak, ketika Armin mengetuk-ketuk tangki gasnya.

"Ini…" Armin mengangkat satu tangki milik Reiner dan diperlihatkan ke semua regu.

"Tangki ini terbuat dari kaca beker…" jelas Armin memecah rasa penasaran mereka.

"Kaca ini retak karena sesuatu, kalau Reiner tidak sengaja menghantamkan tangkinya sembarangan maka kaca ini sudah hancur berkeping-keping…" Annie melihat bagian ujung akhir dari tangki kaca itu.

"Benar, sesuatu yang keras tapi samar cukup membuat kaca ini retak."

"Apa itu? Apa mungkin ada yang seperti itu?" Connie tidak mengerti dengan cara kerjanya kaca itu retak.

"Banyak cara agar kaca beker bisa pecah, kau bisa memasukan cairan panas yang melebihi takaran sehingga kaca beker tidak kuat menahannya atau dengan suara gema yang ber-resonansi kuat…"

"Apa ada yang seperti itu? Tidak mungkin kalau si scientis psycho itu memasukan sesuatu yang panas ke tangki Reiner dan Jean, bukan?" Ymir masih belum paham.

"Ettou…apa kalian mengingat sesuatu sebelum kita melakukan pelatihan ini? " Armin berusaha mengingatkan temannya, siapa tahu ada yang mereka lewatkan tadi.

"Ah, suara pistol yang ditembakan Hanji-san tadi…" Christa mengulas kembali ketika mereka menunggu aba-aba dari Mayor mereka itu. Si genderless itu menekan pelatuk pistol asap dengan penuh cengiran lebar, lalu suara aneh yang mengema di gendang telinga membuat indera pendengaran agak sakit.

"Mungkinkah…?" Mikasa menimbang-nimbang sebentar dengan jawaban Christa.

"Benar juga, suara yang bising tadi! Itu cukup keras untuk meretakan sedikit kaca beker!" Armin nampak antusias dengan teka-teki ini.

"Berarti ini sudah jelas…kita dikerjainya habis-habisan." Ymir mulai memasang tampang haus darah.

Hening…

* * *

Setelah mendengar penjelasan flashback tadi, Mikasa mengeratkan pegangannya ke syal merah itu, berharap Eren tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Bertahanlah, Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tim Rivaille dan Eren :

Sudah empat jam, semenjak kedua lelaki ini berjalan menelusuri hutan tak menentu. Eren merasa tubuhnya agak aneh, pikiran tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi.

Sementara Rivaille berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan semuanya ke bocah pernaungannya ini.

"Co-Corporal…kita sudah jauh dari batas…" cicit Eren tidak terdengar, betapa kencangnya mereka melesat dengan gas pendorong yang sudah rusak ini. Sampai-sampai tulang leher Eren mau dislokasi rasanya–karena tekanan udara maha dashyat.

"…" Rivaille masih melesat sambil menarik pergelengan tangan Eren, tanpa sadar gas keduanya sudah mulai habis–otomatis mereka limbung menghantam pohon besar di depan.

BRUKKK

Mereka terjatuh dan mendarat dengan posisi tingkat dewa "Oww…" erang Eren kesakitan namun tergantikan rasa terkejut hebat melihat tubuh Rivaille di atas tubuh agak ramping bocah berdarahkan jerman ini, pose yang sungguh mengundang tanda tanya.

"Kacamata bastard... akan kupastikan neraka tidak cukup untuk dia pulang nantinya…" Rivaille mengumpat dan tidak sengaja melihat ke bawah, sungguh langkah yang salah!

ASTAGAY!

Sosok pasrah ditemani mata sayu dan muka memerah padam, peluh terlihat di wajah bocah ini–entah kenapa, Eren yang berada di bawahnya ini terlihat manis dan…menggiurkan?

Kedua tangan Eren berada tepat di sisi kepalanya–sedangkan sikut Rivaille menyentuh tanah bagaikan posisi push-up tidak sempurna, sebenarnya Eren bisa saja bergerak menyingkir duluan tapi karena tubuhnya sudah terlanjur terkena gas beracun Hanji, salah bergerak saja membuat friksi tidak menyenangkan.

Deruhan nafas tersengal-sengal dan perut terasa mengelitik ini, semua orang tahu sensasi ini–karena itulah Eren berusaha untuk tidak bergerak banyak.

"Corporal… bisa anda minggir?...anda berat." Eren serasa ingin menangis di tengah ke-ambiguan ini.

"…Tidak bisa, tali maneuver-ku jadi kusut karena terjatuh tadi." Kedua mata Eren mengecil bagaikan sebuah dua titik di wajahnya. ('_')

Eh? Jadi maksudnya…

KITA TERJEBAK, BEGITU?!

DENGAN TALI YANG KUSUT, BEGITU?!

DI HUTAN YANG TIDAK JELAS DI ANTAH-BERANTAHNYA, BEGITU?!

'KAMPRET, BAGAIMANA INI? BELUM LAGI KAMI JATUH POSISI NISTA KAYAK GINI, APALAGI GAS SIALAN BUATAN HANJI-SAN MALAH BIKIN SEGALANYA JADI LEBIH BURUK!' Eren berjerit ria kolosal.

"Sudah, mau bagaimana lagi…aku akan bilang Irvin itu bodoh kalau dia tidak menyadari kejahilan si laknat satu itu, Irvin pasti sudah mengetahui rencana Hanji dan sedang mencari kita…" muka Rivaille jadi kusut, sekusut kain pel di kamarnya.

"O-oh…begitu, ya?" Eren bernafas lega–baiklah, dia akan bersabar menunggu regu penyelamat datang.

Karena tubuh yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan racun semerbak milik Hanji yang mulia, Eren memutuskan mengulur-ulur waktu dengan melihat sekelilingnya asal bukan di wajah Corporal-nya ini, terlalu beresiko.

'Ah, ada anak rusa manisnyaaa.' Eren berusaha menghibur diri berbeda dengan Corporal-nya yang malah tiba-tiba menyeletuk aneh.

"Eren…sebenarnya di matamu Ackerman itu apa?"–loh, pertanyaan kesasar darimana itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba…dalam hati Eren mulai bertanya dengan ke mana arah percakapan si KUNTET ini.

Belum beberapa menit, si Corporal sudah bikin ulah.

"E-eh? Kenapa saat seperti ini anda malah…" Rivaille makin menurunkan wajahnya menghadap muka merah itu, hingga beberap centi lagi jadilah sudah–sungguh, kalau saja keadaannya berbeda pasti Eren akan menjotos muka Rivaille saat ini juga!

"Jawab saja…" menuntut banget kau, tinju'nih?–Eren mendelik.

"Bagiku Mikasa itu seperti saud– "

"Tapi menurut Ackerman TIDAK, Eren." Potong Rivaille pedas–tidak setuju dengan argument Eren, seolah-olah Eren adalah gadis yang tertuduh selingkuh dari Rivaille, yang dibantah mengerenyit alis–sudah ke berapa kalinya di fic ini ucapannya disela terus?

Ck, Eren mulai frustasi besar-besaran dibuatnya, sebenarnya maumu apa sih, Heichou?

"I-itu kan menurut pemikiran saya…" Eren memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi itu menurut pemikiran Ackerman, ia tidak menganggapmu seperti itu, lihat ke sini!" Rivaille yang sempatnya meremas pipi tembem Eren ke arahnya–siaga satu, siap!

Eren memutuskan untuk segera menyingkir dari tempat dia bersandar dan karena terlalu tergesa-gesa, yang tidak diharapkannya terjadi sudah–Eren membabi-buta bergerak, kencangan tali kusut Rivaille membuat tubuh dua insan itu makin terjebak, alhasil…

"Haa-aakh?!"

MAMPUS!

"Tadi itu–suaramu, Eren?" desahan Eren membangkitkan 'sesuatu' yang terasa kripto dalam Rivaille.

"Bu-bukan, ta-tadi itu…" Rivaille mengeratkan tali maneuver-nya makin kencang, membuat Eren mengerang kesakitan.

"A-aaahhn…" ANJIR, MALUNYA!

"Itu sudah jelas suaramu, Eren…" Rivaille bersuara bangga ketika mengatakannya.

KAMPRET, JANGAN CARI GARA-GARA, YA! Dalam hati Eren sudah berubah menjadi Titan–buat apaan Corporal-nya melakukan ini semua, coba? Si Rivaille ini makin menyakitinya karena butuh kepastian yang tidak jelas.

"Ah-hah…haaa–Co-Corporal…sakit…" mata Eren sudah berlinangan air tapi malah diambil sudut pandang yang salah oleh yang berada di posisi atas.

[Apa yang Rivaille dengar dan lihat :

"Ja-jangan…aaah…terlalu…uungh ke-keraaahhnn…no-no more-ahh…" Eren menutup kedua matanya tersipu malu, mulutnya terbuka sehingga sedikit saliva segaris melewati pipi ke batang lehernya.]

[Tapi (garis bawahi itu)apa yang sebenarnya terjadi :

"JANGAN KERAS-KERAS, SIALAN AKKKHHH! KUBILANG JANGAN LAGI!" Eren mengeleng-geleng kepala dengan kaki menendang-nendang ke segala arah, sensasi yang serasa sensasional itu menghilang dalam sekejap tergantikan rasa panic menjebol ukuran tensi meter.]

Salah total, memang.

DEG

"Eren…aku tidak bisa menahan diri…lagi." Kedua mata pemilik orb turquoise itu serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya dan ingin berteriak 'Homina Homina'.

KAMVRET!

Eren makin mengamuk–dalam hati Eren sudah menyusun rencana untuk menyundulkan kepalanya ke kepala Rivaille apabila Corporal-nya ini sudah nekat bertindak jauh.

"He-Heichou…aku yakin kau bisa menemukan di dalam hatimu untuk menahan diri…" Entah dia tidak bisa menahan diri dari apa gumam Eren tidak kedengaran.

"Aku akan melakukannya disini…" suara Eren hanya menembus lubang telinga Rivaille, dia sudah berganti sifat akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat rate fic ini naik menjadi MA-21 dan BDSM tersembunyi.

"DAFUG– ?!" Eren menganga di tempat.

TSK, Eren tidak diberikan pilihan lain–baru saja dia bermaksud untuk menyundulkan kepalanya.

SLASH–

Suara pedang terayunkan dan memotong tali maneuver yang mengikat dua sepasang insan itu, Eren menatap di balik punggung Rivaille dan melihat sepasang mata merah menyala karena amarah tak terbataskan.

MIKASA…

"Mi-Mikasa…kau datang." Eren bisa bernafas lega sekarang, mereka selamat–koreksi, Eren selamat.

Saudarinya itu memandang sosok yang tidak mau menyingkir dari objek afeksi-nya, mata Mikasa sudah menghitam pekat–tak ada cahaya putih menembus orb onyx miliknya.

"Corporal, tolong minggir…" Mikasa masih bersikap sopan karena mereka berdua masih terkena pengaruh gas buatan Hanji–jadi kiranya dia bisa memberi sedikit kelonggaran. Sedikit.

Tak ada respon dari sang Corporal, Mikasa yang tidak sabar, menyepak tubuh itu agar menjauh dari Eren–tapi kakinya ditahan oleh tangan Rivaille yang kuat itu, ada perlawanan juga rupanya.

"Ackerman… kau berani menyepak atasanmu?" desis Rivaille, auranya tidak bersahaja–dia melupakan hasrat terselubungnya dan digantikan oleh nafsu bertarung ketika melihat Mikasa.

Gadis itu menangkap maksud pelototan si Corporal, suara tabuh genderang tanda pertarungan tumpah darah akan dimulai.

Sekali lagi suara soundtrack "Shingeki no Kyojin OST 10 E.M.A" terdengar sebagai latar pertarungan…

"Kau ingin menyelesaikan yang kita tinggalkan waktu itu, pendek?" intonasi sopan yang biasanya digunakan Mikasa hilang sudah, percuma saja kalau mau berbicara sopan dengan sosok ini.

"Ka-kalian berdua hentikanlah!" Eren bermaksud melerai tapi kedua tangannya (lagi) digengam kuat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Eren akan ikut bersama denganku." Mikasa dengan melotot ke muka Rivaille.

"Kau yang lepaskan Ackerman, Eren akan disini bersamaku, period." Rivaille ikut membalas pelototan Mikasa dengan sengit.

Eren kicep mati rasa.

"Tunggu kalian bertiga!" suara ini…

IRVIN!

Sontak saja ketiga orang itu melihat sosok Irvin bersama regu penyelamat dan tidak lupakan Armin beserta regunya datang menghampiri.

Oh, terpujilah dirimu Komandan Smith!

"Syukurlah…Eren, kau baik-baik saja." Armin segera memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Petra dan ketiga rekannya segera menemui Corporal mereka, tidak ada semburat merah lagi.

"Syukurlah, anda baik-baik saja…" Rivaille celingak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang tepatnya. Petra dan yang lain ikutan bingung.

'Kalau Irvin dan yang lain ada di sini berarti…'

"Ada apa, Corp–?"

"Mana HANJI?" penekanan tepat dinama Hanji terdengar jelas, semua segera menolehkan kepala ke sosok berambut kucir coklat tengah memeluk Eren–merindukan sosok Titan yang mengambil hatinya.

"Ah…" Hanji yang tidak sadar dia sedang membelakangi sosok berbahaya yang mampu membumi-hanguskan dirinya saat ini.

GULP...

"Hanji Zoe…" mata Rivaille sudah berkilat-kilat amarah, semua yang berada di tempat kejadian perkara hanya bisa maklum saja–diantara semua peserta, Rivaille-lah yang paling menderita, bukan? Jadi biarkan saja dia mengamuk sepuasnya.

"AMPUNI HAMBA, YANG MULIA RIVAILLE! HAMBA JANJI TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA, LAGI-AAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!"

Sigh…

Hanji sudah siap membayar mahal untuk semua kejahilannya.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian…

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu setelah insiden di hutan, semuanya kembali normal. Hanji sudah tidak mencari masalah lagi–dia dan Irvin 'agak' diceramahi oleh petinggi atas keteledoran dan keisengan yang mesti diukur-ukur juga.

Irvin belajar dari kesalahan untuk tidak sepenuhnya membiarkan Hanji bereksperimen sesuatu yang tidak beres, sedangkan Hanji belajar bahwa menggoda Rivaille sampai batas tertentu akan membuatnya menjadi babak belur.

Semua sudah berjalan seperti biasa saja, akan tetapi Connie jadi terlihat agak sensi dengan Jean belakangan ini, meskipun si pelaku pengejar terkena pengaruh gas absurd .

Connie hanya meninggalkan segudang pertanyaan 'kenapa?' dari pria berambut coklat keabuan itu–padahal kalau kasusnya Jean juga agak sama dengan Connie, dia mulai agak gusar kalau berhadapan sosok yang selalu bareng kedua sahabatnya itu.

Wajah itu tergiang terus di kepala, entah kenapa–masih menjadi misteri baginya.

Sementara itu…

"Kenapa sesaat yang kuingat malah mukanya…"

.

.

.

Markas Recon Corps.

Alis Rivaille berkedut tidak senang melihat kumpulan trainee baru yang diperintahkan Irvin untuk ikut serta tinggal di kastil yang menjadi sanctuary-nya.

"… Jadi–kalian para bocah diperintahkan Irvin untuk tinggal disini?" Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping di mana Eren yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya, mau tak mau Rivaille merelakan saja.

'Toh, Eren tidak akan kesepian lagi dan kastil ini akan makin bersih dengan adanya budak baru…'

"Begitulah, karena itu mohon bantuannya, Sir." Mikasa menyeringai kejam, karena dia tidak akan terpisah lagi dengan Eren–dia bisa bersama dengan Eren selama 24 jam seperti yang seharusnya, sang Corporal Cuma bisa memijat keningnya yang sakit. Sedikit samar-samar perkataan Mikasa tadi dia sedikit bubuhkan kata "Pendek" di akhir kata Sir.

Hari baru akan dimulai bersama dengan Bocah Titan…

Gadis keturunan oriental bertenagakan monster…

Arlelt muda yang memiliki sejuta gudang ide…

Dan anggota trainee Scouting Legion yang beragam-ragam keunikannya…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is just the beginning…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari for chapter 01

(wait for the next chapter, okay?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Salam kenal semua, saya newbie baru di SNK. Saya pengikut anime dan manga ini, awalnya direkomendasikan ama saudara kembaran yang namanya 'Song Hyun In' dan setelah menonton juga membaca ceritanya, gejolak dalam diri daku sudah tak bisa ditampung lagi(kenapa sesaat jadi bahasa bencong?). Makanya terlintas membuat cerita ngawur ini.

Tapi, rasanya kurang greget, ya? Apalagi di sini semua chara banyak yang OOC dan maafkan saya dengan tata bahasa cacad seperti di atas.

Setiap chapter langsung sampai habis dan dilanjutkan cerita berbeda lain lagi, tapi mungkin akan ada beberapa Arc buatan saya yang bisa jadi 2 part. Cuma segini saja yang bisa saya sampaikan pada reader dan reviewers. Saran, kritikan (kecuali flame) dari minna-san adalah bahan bakar saya (maksud lu?)


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Pinch of the Recon Corps

By :

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Warning :

Cerita ngaco, ooc, harem!Eren, lelucon bau anyir juga garing ancur dan segala jenis tulisan kaga jelas tercetak disini, fanfic abal, EYD ngak terjamin dan kata kasar banyak terlihat and etc.(KALI INI ADA BAHASA YANG AGAK MATURE, BEWARE)

Genre :

Humor, romance, horror, thriller, parody and many more.

Pairing for this chapter :

RivaxEren

Potential!JeanxEren

.

.

.

Enjoy then

.

.

.

Setelah insiden gas yang beberapa bulan ini membuat anggota trainee angkatan 104 apalagi yang pernah ditunjuk sebagai peserta latihan terasa agak canggung, mereka ditransport ke kastil markas Recon Corps oleh komandan Irvin. Tentu saja sebagian dari mereka sangat senang dengan pemindahan ini karena bisa bertemu sosok bermata mint-teal yang selalu berapi-api itu.

Mikasa Ackerman yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa bersama baby brother-nya itu, masih harus dipertemukan oleh sang Corporal yang sudah tercatat resmi sebagai rival abadinya dalam merebut Eren. Sang Corporal memberi sedikit himbauan kepada seluruh trainee ini—untuk sekedar formalitas

"Kalian para bocah ingusan yang dipindahkan oleh Irvin, harap mengerti satu hal kalau masih ingin menginjakan kaki di kastil ini…"

Gulp

"Aku secara pribadi paling tidak suka dengan partikel debu yang kalian bawa dari kota itu." Mata Rivaille entah kenapa menuju ke sosok Mikasa yang berdiri tegap sedang mendengarkan himbauan tidak pentingnya, Mikasa yang merasa dipelototi juga merasa tersinggung.

(Kau menyindirku, pendek?) tatapan mata Mikasa seolah mengartikan begitu ke Rivaille.

(Menurutmu apa? Gadis bau lumpur?) balas Rivaille tak kalah sengit.

Eren dan yang lain cuma diam—percuma dileraikan yang nantinya akan dihajar beruntun oleh kedua pihak atau dalam kasus Eren, tangannya akan dicengkram lagi mungkin kali ini kedua tangannya benar-benar akan patah.

Rivaille memutus kontak mata duluan dan melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Karena itulah, untuk menjinakan kalian yang liar ini agar bisa jadi babi peliharaan yang baik—kalian wajib berlatihan keras di bawah telapak kakiku, seperti yang dilakukan cadet Jaeger ketika pertama kali diterima masuk." Rivaille mentolehkan mukanya ke sosok polos yang saat ini tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah menjadi daftar objek perhatian Rivaille.

Hanya Tuhan, Rivaille dan Mikasa yang tahu…

"Tch…" Mikasa mendecih kecil seraya menoleh saudara tirinya yang malang, dia tahu kalau baby brother-nya selalu dijahati oleh Corporal cebol itu dan lagi kalau kecurigaannya benar, Corporal-nya ini terlihat sangat menyukai saudaranya itu.

'Ah, setelah bacotan si pendek ini selesai, akan kupeluk dia…' hati Mikasa sudah kukuh.

"Tapi, mengenai itu akan dibahas nanti sekarang yang paling penting adalah…"

Semua terkecuali Mikasa-yang tahu kalau ini belum berahkir-menghela nafas lega, mereka tidak perlu mendengar ceramahan panjang nan pedas rawit dari si Corporal.

"Kalian akan membersihkan kastil ini, sampai wajah Titan pun bisa bercermin." Tapi titahnya itu yang bikin semua jadi semua terasa mustahil menjadi tidak.

"HUH?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 02 :

Something that's stirring my feeling

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti yang dijelaskan Rivaille, kamar di kastil ini bisa dibilang cukup memenuhi anggota baru jadi mereka tidak perlu berbagi kamar dengan rekan-rekan mereka seperti di pelatihan dulu tapi, permasalahannya kamar baru mereka tidaklah sebersih yang diperkirakan.

karena meskipun Rivaille yang memang OCD-nya suka bersih-bersih, bukan berarti dia sanggup membersihkan seluruh ruangan, hanya kamarnya dan kamar anggota yang mengawasi Eren serta kamar ruang bawah Titan Shifter itulah yang bebas dari debu.

Kamar yang sisanya, kalau dia ada waktu akan dibersihkannya— tapi karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang terus bertumpuk seperti mengurusi dokumen juga mengawasi bocah naungannya ini, sampai Eren pun harus berjinjit ala ballerina untuk melewati kertas itu hanya untuk mengantarkan kopi dan cemilan untuk suam-Corporal.

"Akhir ceritanya—kita harus bebersih kamar ini sampai dia puas, huh?" Jean memasukan kembali kain lap yang kotor ke ember yang berisikan air.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Corporal terkenal suka bersih-bersih, sih…" balas sosok itu sambil menyapu-nyapu lantai di dekat pintu kamar.

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan itu masalahnya…" Jean meremas dengan penuh perasaan pada kain lap itu hingga airnya mengucur kembali ke ember.

"…?"

"KENAPA JUGA AKU HARUS KEDAPATAN MEMBERSIHKAN KAMARKU DENGANMU?!" Jean menunjuk sosok bocah bermatakan turquoise yang sibuk menyapu lantai. Tidak sudi.

"Kau terlalu berisik, Jean." Eren tidak peduli dengan tunjukan jari tidak sopan Jean, dia hanya ingin semua ini selesai dan bergabung makan bersama kedua sahabatnya. Kabarnya hanya mereka berdualah yang belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan bersih-bersih ini—salahkan Jean yang mengomel terus selama berkerja, hingga membuat pekerjaan mereka tersendat-sendat.

Jean terperangah, tidak biasanya Eren tidak ikutan berisik—biasanya kalau dua insan ini bertemu maka hal yang serupa ketika Rivaille dan Mikasa bertatapan pun akan terjadi.

Pertarungan adu kepala batu namanya.

"Cepatlah Jean, kita tidak boleh berhenti untuk ngobrol—sudah untung dibantu, masih saja mengomel." Eren mengedumel agak pelan sembari menyapu membelakangi pria berdarahkan perancis itu, Jean mulai tersulut lagi emosinya mendengar perkataan Eren.

"Kau jangan seenaknya mendikteku dan siapa juga yang mau menerima bantuanmu, aku bisa sendiri, kok!" Jean berkata sarkas, Eren cuma mengeleng terserah dan kembali menyapu.

Seriusly, semenjak peristiwa gas berkabut mesum ala Hanji itu, Jean lebih sering rajin mencuri-curi pandang pada bocah itu ketimbang saudarinya.

BENAR—sebenarnya objek fantasi yang dia lihat melalui Connie adalah Eren Jaeger, musuh bebuyutannya.

'Masa' sih yang kulihat waktu itu EREN? Impossible banget!' pikirnya tidak mau percaya.

Pekerjaan keduanya itu berlangsung dengan suasana diam, Jean yang otaknya masih tidak tentram karena kebisuan bercampur gejolak aneh ini memutuskan untuk mengajak ngomong sambil bekerja. Dia merasa seperti cacing kepanasan yang tidak bisa menutup mulutnya sebentar saja—dia lupa alasan pekerjaannya tersendat karena sifat nalurinya yang selalu 'jujur' dalam hal apapun.

"Hoi, Eren…" Eren tidak menyahut, Jean mencoba untuk bersabar karena suaranya agak kecil tadi.

"Eren, aku memanggilmu." Jean mulai agak menaikan suaranya, masih juga tidak disahuti Eren.

Ctek

That's it!

"HOI, CEBOL AKU MENGAJAKMU BI-GUUUHHH!" sebuah sikat lantai mendarat sukses ke muka panjang Jean, dengan mengerang kesakitan Jean mengambil sikat yang menempel mesra di mukanya dan memelototi Eren, si pelaku. Tapi dia menyadari sesuatu—tadi Eren kan memakai sapu bukannya sikat?

Jadi siapa yang—?

"Siapa yang kau bilang cebol—ah, Kirschtein?" suara bass yang berat terdengar, sontak Jean memiringkan arah pandangannya dari sebelah Eren, sosok yang ditakutinya nomor dua setelah Titan.

Hingga sejak itu, Jean mendapat peringatan akan pepatah dari ibunya, kalau dinding itu memiliki telinga sedangkan pintu memiliki mata. Maka kalau di samping bahu Eren ada…Fairy.

Sekelebat terlihat background bunga-bunga berwarna-warni TAPI dengan dihiasi oleh muka titisan iblis Rivaille yang sudah trademark, menatap dengan penuh penghabisan.

'Iblis.' yang Jean pikirkan ketika melihat samping bahu rekannya.

Corporal Rivaille dengan urat perempatan imajiner, menatapnya tajam sepanas terik matahari—Eren harus mengibas-ngibaskan wajahnya yang kepanasan dengan kain yang digunakannya untuk menutup dua alat indera pernafasan dan perasanya.

Apa yang dilakukan Corporal-nya disini? Batin Jean sudah bergejolak meneriakan doa sampai harus melakukan tarian meminta pengampunan.

"Aku sedang mengecek semua para anggota baru yang sudah selesai dan aku heran, kenapa hanya kalian berdua yang belum di ruang kantin, tenyata… tak kusangka kau masih sempat-sempatnya berkerja sambil mengataiku." perkataan sadis Rivaille menjadi jawaban telak akan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya hanya ada di kepala Jean.

"Co-Corporal, maafkan saya!—saya tidak bermaksud untuk…" Jean langsung bersujud tidak elegan.

"Mengejekku cebol, hm?" Rivaille ini sudah tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik, lihat muka sangarnya yang seperti siap membumi-ratakan Jean—dia segera menatap anak naungannya.

"Eren." Yang dipanggil menoleh patah-patah karena takut kena imbas.

"Ye-yes, sir?"

"Aku ingin kau keluar selama 1 menit, bocah satu ini perlu gemblengan keras dariku." Rivaille yang entah tak menyadari kalau suaranya ke Eren agak lebih lembut berbeda dengan sosok yang akan dieksekusinya nanti. Jean merasa perutnya agak aneh ketika melihat itu.

'Eren, jangan tinggalkan aku dengan Corporal, plisss…' Jean menatap Eren seolah memberikan kode agar dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, Eren jadi tidak tega melihat Jean menangis—berlinangan ingus pula. Dia kembali menoleh ke Corporal-nya untuk meminta pertimbangan.

"Aku sudah meminta Petra untuk menyisakan kue untukmu, pergilah." Tapi karena sudah dibujuk dengan makanan manis—Eren yang sudah terlanjur lahir POLOS dari luar maupun dalam langsung menurut, dia mengangguk antusias dan melesat pergi seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya, Eren." Pesan Rivaille—seperti seorang ibu mengingatkan anaknya untuk tidak bermain terlalu jauh.

"Baik!"—Ah, Eren kamu memang tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali, ya?

'SHYIT! TERKUTUK SEMPAK KELINCIMU ITU EREN!' Jean sudah frustasi segera menjambak rambutnya secara mental.

BLAM

"Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?" Rivaille masih dengan mode bersih-bersih, menepuk-nepuk kemoceng di telapak tangannya—Seolah yang berada di telapak tangannya itu sebuah cambuk yang digunakan untuk menjinakan hewan buas.

CDARRR

Matanya sudah ambisius untuk menghukum Jean.

"Pilih hukuman yang mana, Si Honey Bunny Jaeger atau Si Humpty Dumpty Ackerman?" bagaikan setitik semut, mata Jean mengecil.

NAMA MACAM APA ITU!? KENAPA ADA NAMA EREN DAN MIKASA DI BELAKANG NAMA HUKUMAN?!

"Uhhh…H—"

"Pilihan yang salah."

BELUM MILIH WOI!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dapur…

"Arra, Eren! Kau datang tepat waktu, Corporal sudah memintaku untuk menyisahkan beberapa kue kecil untukmu—katanya kau belum turun dari kamar anggota baru itu sama-sekali." Petra tersenyum memberikan sebuah sekantung kecil berisikan beberap kue panggangannya.

"Ah, arigatou Petra-san!" Eren dengan muka inosent menerima pemberian Petra, gadis itu sudah menganggap Eren seperti adik-lakinya sendiri dan dia sangat gemas dengan SETIAP kelakuan anak awasannya ini.

Baru saja, Eren mengigit gingerbread buatan Petra…

Kresk

"WADOUUWW, AMPUN CORPORAL SAYA BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MENGOBROL SAAT BERSIH-BERSIH! AAAAARGHHHH!"

"Eh? Suara apa itu tadi?" Tanya Petra mengadahkan kelangit-langit dapur, Eren yang sudah mengigit setengah tubuh dari gingerbread buatan Petra cuma mengedikan bahu.

"Mungkin Corporal ketemu kecoak yang gede?" asalnya mengigit kue itu seperti tupai mengigit kacang. Manis.

"Ah, benar juga—Corporal selalu mengeluh karena hewan kecil itu pernah masuk ke kamarnya." Petra menyentuh dagunya dengan jemari telunjuk berusaha mengingat-ingat. Eren cuma meng-oh saja.

Kecoak yang mereka maksud itu pun akhirnya berniat migrasi ke kastil sebelah—takut dihapuskan oleh yang maha Rivaille.

.

.

.

Setelah selang beberapa menit setelah suara lolongan Jean, Si lance Corporal sudah membuka pintu kamar kosong itu dan mendapatkan Eren yang membawa sekantung kue pemberian Petra. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Apa, Eren?" Rivaille memperhatikan remah-remah biskuit itu menempel di bocah ini—membuat tangannya gatal untuk menyingkirkan remah itu dari pipi tembem Eren.

OMAIGAT JANGAN MENGGODA!

"Apa Jean masih di dalam? Saya ingin memberitahukan Jean untuk segera ke kantin, karena hanya dia yang belum dapat jatah makan." Eren memang anak yang baik, sebaik iblis yang tega pergi meninggalkan Jean dan kembali dengan tampang tidak bersalah tapi memang benar sih dia tidak berbicara selama bekerja, Rivaille mentolehkan kepalanya ke samping—ke dalam ruangan untuk memberitahukan di mana letaknya Jean terkapar kepada Eren.

"Dia di dalam, segera temui bocah yang sama tak bergunanya denganmu itu." Setelah itu Rivaille melesat pergi sambil merutuki sial tidak jelas—entah mengumam soal membersihkan remahan kue di pipi Eren atau sesuatu.

Eren melihat sosok mayat-err, salah ding!- sosok Jean tengkurap di lantai dengan mata memutih juga sedikit lebam di bagian pipi. Eren segera menusuk-nusuk sosok itu dengan ujung boot coklatnya untuk memastikan apakah mahluk berwajah kuda menyebalkan ini masih hidup atau-syukurlah-tidak.

"Oi, Jean? Emangnya enak tidur di lantai?" panggil Eren tidak sopan, masih tak ada respon.

Tsk—apa boleh buat, Eren mengaruk tengkuknya lalu mengangkut tubuh yang berat itu ke atas ranjang, dan mengelap sedikit keringat di dahinya.

"Sigh, berat juga si brengsek ini—" suara perut lapar dari arah Jean menginterupsi.

Kruyuuuuk~

Eren sweatdroped mendengarnya dan kembali menatap muka Jean yang sudah tertutup karena lelah akan hukuman Sir Rivaille. Rutukan kembali keluar sudah dari mulut manis itu.

"Kau ini…sudah pingsan, masih juga perutmu bersuara…" gerutu Eren tapi percuma sosok yang yang diomelin sudah terbang ke Lalala Land. Dia mengaruk kepalanya heran—apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan pada musuh bebuyutannya ini?

Haruskah dia membiarkan Jean kelaparan dalam tidurnya atau dia membawa makanannya ke kamar si sialan ini? Kedua-duanya sama-sama pilihan buruk dan Eren paling ogah kalau bersusah payah demi mahluk ini.

Sigh—Eren segera berbalik keluar kamar, tak ada pilihan lain.

"Aku akan kembali dengan makananmu, muka kuda." Eren menutup pintu kamar jean yang sudah bersih itu.

.

.

.

Rustle rustle…

"Ungh…kepalaku…" Jean yang sudah tersadar segera membuka kedua matanya, dia masih di kamarnya dan hari sudah malam, Jean segera membuat posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di ranjang.

"Ini…" Dia menyentuh selimut putih yang berada di pangkuannya saat ini.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jean." Suara Eren mengalihkan pandangan menatap selimutnya—apa mungkin Eren yang…

Sosok Eren yang memangku sebuah nampan berisikan roti dan sup stew kentang, di meja nakasnya segelas air sudah tersedia. Komplit.

"E-Eren…" Jean masih belum mengingat pasti apa yang terjadi selama dia pingsan.

"Kau pingsan setelah diberi hukuman oleh Sir Rivaille dan karena kau masih belum sadarkan diri, terpaksa aku membawakanmu makanan, bikin repot saja." Eren memalingkan kepala seperti cewek Tsundere yang tidak mau mengaku kalau dia ingin berbuat baik.

Jean pun teringat hukuman vonis yang diberikan Corporal-nya, dia melotot menyadari kalau si bocah ini juga yang meninggalkannya hanya demi kue dan membuat dia harus menjalani cobaan yang diatas rata-rata manusia awam tidak bisa lakukan. Dia pun menjambak kaos hijau muda yang dipakai Eren.

"KAUUUU!" Jean berteriak dengan sedikit bulir air mata kekesalan. Khasnya sekali.

"APA-APAAN KAU, LEPASKAN NANTI BAJUKU ROBEK, KAMPRET!" Eren berusaha melepaskan tangan Jean namun karena dia membawa nampan makanan kuda ini, dia tidak bisa—padahal dia bisa saja menjatuhkan makanan tersebut, lalu menjotoskan kepala Jean ke lantai seperti dahulu di pelatihan dan membiarkan sosok Jean kelaparan.

"GARA-GARA KAU, AKU KENA HUKUMAN!"

"DERITAMU, EMANGNYA APA YANG KUPERBUAT? AKU' KAN HANYA MENURUTI SIR RIVAILLE!"

Nyut, sakit di hati…

"ASEM, KAU NURUT SEKALI DENGANNYA?!"

"YAIYALAH!"—kau mau aku juga ikutan ditumis ama Corporal, apa? Eren mengerenyit alis.

"KENAPA HARUS DIA?!"

Eh? Nah, loh? Apaan barusan yang…

Jean dan Eren sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara terahkir yang terdengar ambigu. Jean sontak melepaskan cengkramannya dan menunduk, perkataannya tadi itu mengandung maksud banyak.

Perasaan macam apa ini? Jean serasa seperti orang bodoh—Apa yang Eren dan Corporal lakukan bukan urusannya kan? Dia pasti bertanya kenapa harus dengan Corporal, karena mungkin bisa saja Eren mematuhui atasan yang lain bukan? Ah, dia pun mulai tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan ini.

'Apa ini karena aku berhalusinasi waktu pelatihan gas waktu itu?' pikirnya terlarut dalam kebisuan.

Hening…

"Ettou…ka-kau belum makan, kan?" Eren kembali memecah kesunyian yang aneh ini.

"…" Jean masih tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia memilih untuk tidak melihat wajah Eren yang dia sendiri tidak yakin seperti apa rupanya.

"Aku letakan di meja, makanlah…" Eren berdiri dan menaruh nampan itu di atas meja nakas dan segera meninggalkan sosok Jean yang masih diam termangu.

Eren baru membuka pintu kamarnya dan berbalik sebentar, dia teringat sesuatu yang diucapkan oleh Reiner ketika berpapasan tadi.

"Oh, iya—Jean, setelah kau makan, segeralah ke kamar Reiner katanya dia mengadakan reuni, karena sudah lama kita semua tidak ketemu. Ingat ya, semua sudah menunggu." Eren langsung menutup pintu tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari sang empunya kamar.

Blam

"Che…" Jean mengusap kepalanya dan bermaksud mengambil makanan yang ditaruh Eren, dia terkejut kalau makanan tersebut masih hangat. Apa Eren terus mengganti makanannya selama dia pingsan?

"Aku tidak akan berutang apapun padamu, Eren." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kamar Reiner/11:00.

"Ah, Eren!" panggil Armin yang melihat pintu dibuka oleh sosok brunette. Eren melihat semua teman-temannya sudah pada datang, ada Connie yang asik ribut dengan Sasha—apa mereka berdua pacaran? Pikirnya, ada Ymir yang asik-asikan mesra dengan Christa—err, aku tidak mau tahu, apa hubungan mereka berdua.

Dia bahkan melihat Annie yang mojok dekat jendela kamar. Seharusnya gadis itu kan tinggal di markas polisi militer, buat apa dia mengikuti reuni ini? Tidak mungkin karena dia kangen dengan yang lain, kan?

"Annie, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Eren menghampiri.

"Aku dipaksa ijin keluar oleh Reiner." Annie menatap luar jendela, tidak tertarik untuk bicara.

"Reiner…?" Eren menatap sosok Reiner yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak.

"Kalau ini sudah selesai, akan kubanting dia." Annie menggumam pelan namun ketangkap jelas di telinga Eren, dia harus ingat untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan sisi gelapnya Annie—Bisa-bisa dia yang dibanting sebagai ganti untuk pelampiasan gadis yang sama perkasanya dengan Mikasa itu. Dia pun kembali ke tempat dua sahabatnya duduk.

"Armin, Mikasa…kalian datang." Eren segera duduk lesehan di antara keduanya—dia juga melihat si muka kuda, Jean sedang mengolok-olok kedua pasangan rohib itu, Connie dan Sasha.

'Setidaknya dia sudah kembali seperti biasa, pasti itu karena dia kelaparan dan baru siuman.' Eren dengan polos menyimpulkan perkataan Jean tanpa menyadari sebenarnya yang disinggung justru terus curi-curi pandang ke arahnya kalau ada kesempatan.

"Baiklah, semua sudah datang, ya?" Reiner selaku tuan kamar mengangkat bicara idertai anggukan antusias dari semua, terkecuali Annie.

"Ah, iya…karena kalian sudah datang, sebaiknya apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Ada yang bawa makanan?" gelengan sebagai jawaban.

"Hm, karena yang cuma bawa cemilan hanya Sasha di sini jadi kita tidak bisa ngemil-ngemil, tidak mungkin juga kita meminta makanannya, kan?" Sasha sontak melindungi kentang yang dibawanya, ini buat menganjal perut baginya.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain Spin Bottle?" usul Connie cemerlang, seperti kepalanya yang mengkilap cemerlang.

"Main Truth or Dare?" Jean menantang dengan bahlol-nya.

"Cerita Hantu?" Mikasa yang menyarankan.

Reiner menimang-nimang dengan usulan mereka, dia pun memutuskan untuk melakukan ketiga permainan tersebut, biar lebih seru kata gaulnya begitu, sih.

"Baiklah, kita akan main Spin Bottle 3 ronde, dilanjutkan dengan Truth or Dare, err—3 ronde saja aku tidak mau banyak yang membuang aib-nya dan terahkir Cerita Hantu 5 ronde—Bagaimana?" usul Reiner dan disahuti oleh anggukan setuju oleh semuannya.

"Tunggu!" Jean membuka suara.

"Ada apa, Jean?" Reiner menolehkan kepalanya ke sosok pria yang-ngakunya-selalu jujur ini.

"Kalo mau main Spin Bottle, botolnya mana? Aku tidak melihat di kamar ini ada botol?" benar juga.

Semua celingak-celinguk memperhatikan, kamar ini begitu sepi melompong—Karena Reiner tidak terlalu membawa banyak barang di dalamnya.

"Oh, benar juga…" Bertholdt menimpali dengan keadaan kamar Reiner yang hanya empunya kamar saja yang tersedia.

"Kau memang tidak berguna." Sungut Annie.

"Hoy, yang ngusulin'kan si Connie!" Reiner tidak terima kalau hanya dia yang disalahkan.

"Kita bisa menggunakan kentang Sasha sebagai pengganti botol." Mikasa menunjuk salah satu kentang Sasha, membuat gadis itu segera memeluk erat. Entah kenapa Sasha tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berpikir kalau Mikasa ini suka menyiksanya secara batin yang menggelora. Kentang adalah hidupnya!

"Itu bisa dipakai!" Reiner segera mengadahkan tangannya, meminta satu kentang dari Sasha dan dijawab dengan gelengan tidak mau dari gadis itu, bagaikan sang ibu yang tidak rela anaknya dijual oleh pedagang budak mesum. Okey lebih terasa ngawur.

"Sasha, berikan." Reiner masih belum mau menarik tangannya.

"A-aku tidak mau, kentang ini buat dimakan, bukan untuk dijadikan mainan." Sasha dengan mulut yang mengemut kentangnya masih bersikeras.

"Kita hanya memainkannya 3 kali saja, setelah itu kau bisa mengambilnya kembali…" Reiner membujuk dengan kata-kata halus, masih tidak disetujui juga oleh Sasha.

"Sasha, kami tidak mengapa-apakan kentangmu, hanya diputar saja, kok." Eren pun ikut membujuk.

"Kami akan segera mengembalikannya, tenang saja." Christa menimpali.

"Ti-tidak mau, hidupku hanya untuk kentang—aku tidak akan meminjamkannya apalagi memberikannya pada kalian yang tidak mengerti keindahan sebuah kentang!" Sasha sudah mode panik, semuanya hanya sweatdropped mendengar penuturannya yang ngawur itu.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Connie tidak bisa menahan diri tapi harus berbicara. Memangnya yang kau pegang itu sebuah lukisan karyanya Van Gogh, Sha?

"Cukup sudah, gadis kentang—Berikan cepat!" Ymir sudah naik pitam dan mencomot satu buah kentang yang bentuknya agak mirip botol, Sasha yang ketakutan hanya bisa pasrah dan semua menghela nafas lega—masalah terselesaikan.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan memutar bot- maksudku kentang Sasha karena akulah tuan kamarnya." Reiner pun memutar kentang itu dengan kecepatan normal, Sasha hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merebut kembali kentangnya di sebelahnya ada mata Ymir yang selalu tetap mengawasi layaknya seekor elang.

"Yak, kita mulai!"

.

.

.

First Game : Spin Bottle

Ronde 1 : Connie

"Akh, kenapa pertama-tama aku duluan, sih?!" Connie frustasi melihat ujung kentang itu mengarah kepadanya, Jean pun bertanya iseng. Dia masih belum melupakan perlakuan dingin Connie yang meninggalkannya di dalam keterpurukan untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi setelah pelatihan tiga bulan lalu—Jadi dia akan membalas dendam.

"Apa kau dan Gadis Kentang berpacaran?" sambarnya.

UWAAAHHH

Suara sorakan terkejut, menggoda dan kagum tercampur di kamar Reiner.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu, asem!" Connie memelototi sosok yang mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya dengan bangga. Connie harus berpikir dua kali apakah Jean ini orangnya mesum atau sudah sableng?

"Sudah jawab saja, biksu!" Jean nyengir siput, Connie menatap si Gadis Kentang yang juga agak salting karena tekanan dari teman-temannya.

"Ettou, itu…aa." Connie selesai menjawab.

.

.

.

Krik…

.

.

.

"Hah?! Apa-apaan itu, aku tidak mendengarmu sama-sekali, Conniiieee?!" Jean memantapkan telinganya ke arah Connie agar lebih keras. Membuat tangan si biksu tongfang agak gatal untuk menjewernya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Sudah kujawab'kan tadi!"

"APANYA YANG MENJAWAB, KAU HANYA BERBICARA DENGAN SUARA KECIL TAUK!"

"Jean, jangan berteriak!" Eren segera menenangkan Jean yang suaranya stereo itu.

"H-ha?" Jean agak canggung menoleh ke Eren. Waduh mata ketemu mata!

"Kalau kau berteriak, Sir Rivaille akan menyadari kalau kita belum tidur dan kita akan dihukum esoknya, kau ini belum kapok juga kena hukumannya, ya?" Eren sekali lagi mengingatkan insiden mengerikan tadi siang—jean jadi bimbang duda. Asem.

"Ba-baiklah, tch…" Jean kembali tenang—Permainan kembali berlanjut.

"Oi, Reiner giliranku sah, kan?" Connie menatap Reiner untuk segera memberikan keputusan.

"Baiklah, aku rasa pertanyaan tadi agak uhuk, samting…tak kusangka kau…" Jean melongo tidak mengerti.

Whut? Jadi, hanya Jean yang tidak mendengar jawaban Connie?

"Hoooh…syukurlah—baiklah ronde kedua aku yang putar." Connie dengan semangat memutar kentang Sasha yang naas itu.

.

.

.

Ronde 2 : Ymir

"Hmph." Ymir cuma memperhatikan ujung kentang itu dan kali ini Reiner yang bertanya ke sosok wanita jangkung yang selalu dekat dengan calon istrinya itu, dia akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin dikatakannya—layaknya seorang prajurit dia bertanya begini.

"Ymir, kau ini masih normal ato udah belok?" sungguh tidak ada jiwa ke-perajuritan di dirimu, Reiner!

BHUUUUFFFFFHHHH!

Jean dan Connie menahan tawa yang tak terelakan itu, takut mendapat tinjuan maut dari Ymir yang sudah mantap pelototan mesranya dengan Reiner. Ahay salah!

"Kalo aku jawab tidak normal kenapa?" Ymir cuek.

"Karena kau selalu menatap Christa seolah-olah mau 'memakannya'…" Reiner menunjuk sosok mungil Christa agak canggung. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia menjadi akar pertengkaran dua orang ini namun sebenarnya yang mencari gara-gara itu— well, keduanya.

"Aku memang ingin 'memakannya' kok—sayang banyak nyamuk penganggu yang tidak bisa memberikan privasi. Padahal Christaku sudah bersiap-siap untuk 'disantap' tadinya."

OKEY, MAU DIBAWA KEMANA PEMBICARAAN INI?

"Hooo…kau selalu'menyerang' lebih dulu, ya? Agresif sekali." Aura Reiner agak seram ketika mengatakannya dan disambut dengan aura yang sama oleh gadis itu

"Ya, begitulah…"

Hening—Eren yang sebenarnya ingin bertanya pada Mikasa, mengurungkan niatnya, kayaknya ada yang salah dengan permainan ini—seharusnya permainan ini menanyakan hal pribadi yang memalukan bukan hal pribadi yang 'beginian' pada orang lain.

'Nanti aku akan bertanya pada Mikasa atau Armin.'

.

.

.

Ronde 3 : Annie

Tahan nafas.

"…" semua menoleh ke sosok gadis yang matanya serasa ingin memangsa siapapun yang berani bertanya, hingga si Arlert muda mulai bersuara.

"Anu, kalau misalkan semuanya berubah gender, siapa yang ingin kau pacari?"

HMMM! PERTANYAAN TIDAK BERBOBOT MACAM APA ITU, ARMIN ARLERT?! Semua membatin nista menatap bocah yang berotakan jenius itu, otak sih berkualitas tapi pertanyaannya itu loh yang tidak efisien! Bagaikan host acara live show yang bertanya pada anggota boyband di fandom sebelah.

Annie menghela nafas, jawab saja dan dia akan bebas dari hukuman yang menanti kalau dia menolak menjawab.

"Hm, aku akan memilih Eren sebagai pacarku." Annie menoleh ke sosok polos yang langsung mangap di tempat mendengarnya.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" semua berteriak seriosa.

"Ssst…jangan berisik."

Diluar dugaan ya Eren, bertambahlah sudah haremmu itu, nak.

"A-aku?!" Eren menunjuk diri, Mikasa langsung memasang muka setan dari tanah abang sana.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau menyukai Eren, begitu?" Mikasa mendelik tajam seperti seorang ayah yang over-protektif menginterogasi pemuda yang mencalonkan diri sebagai pacar anak perempuannya.

"Seperti kata Armin, kalau misalnya semua berubah gender—artinya para gadis yang menjadi pria dan begitu pula sebaliknya, kan? Sudah tentu aku akan memilih Eren karena dia cocok dibawahku nantinya kalau sudah panas-panasnya."

"Maksud!" Eren tidak terima dengan muka merah padam—ini sungguh memalukan.

Semua hanya bisa diam melihat pertunjukan gratis ini, kecuali Jean yang mukanya berubah warna dari biru ke hijau—Dia tidak tahu apa maksudnya ini.

Entah dia serasa ingin mengunyah Annie karena berucap demikian.

"Kalau aku misalnya memilih Jean, Connie ataupun mereka berdua (Reiner dan Bertholdt)—yang ada aku bisa muntah nantinya…"

"Hoi!" nama yang bersangkutan protes massal tidak terima kenaikan bbm, salah!

"Kalau Eren figurnya tipe yang suka memberontak tapi kalau sudah ditaruh di kasur, dia akan merona bagaikan gadis yang ingin segera keperawananya diambil oleh pacarnya." Annie berbicara penuh sesuai apa yang dipikirkannya.

Eren dan yang lain baru tahu, ternyata orang pendiam itu kalau sekali dibiarkan membuka isi pikirannya semua hal-hal yang tidak dapat-tidak mau-diterima ke otak akan terus menguar deras-derasan.

Mikasa tidak mau kalah, dia menyuarakan pembelaannya—dia kelak akan memilih antara mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh atau akan melakukan hal yang gila!

Dan Mikasa melakukan kedua-duanya dari pilihan di atas, saudara-saudara.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihat Eren telanjang? Kau pernah melihat bokongnya?" sembari menunjuk Eren, yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

WHUUT! DEMI SAPI DIHAMILI AMA GOFFY GOBER DAN LAHIRNYA BEKICOT BERTULANG! CAN YOU REPEAT THAT AGAIN?!

"O-oi, Mikasa— apa yang kau katakan?!" Eren sudah tidak bisa duduk diam mendengarkan dua gadis ini.

" Tentu saja, selama pelatihan—akulah yang mengajari Eren beladiri dan setelah kami selesai berlatih, kami juga berbagi air pancuran bersama." Annie menjawab dengan bangga.

"BOHONG!" jerit Eren dan dia tidak salah, perkataan Annie ada benarnya soal latihan tapi kalau mandi bareng tidak mungkin, apa yang kau pikirkan Annie!

EREN SUDAH TIDAK MENGERTI LAGI!

Jean mengepalkan tangan—tidak terima. Rupanya dia sangat percaya ucapan Annie, toh.

"Kalau begitu, aku pun akan menjadi laki-laki dan akan melindungi Eren!" Mikasa entah kenapa bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap rival satunya lagi selain sang Corporal yang saat ini sudah tertidur di kamarnya.

Dia akan mengemukakan pidato proklamasi atas hak kepemilikan Eren.

"WOIII, KENAPA KAU MALAH IKUTAN?!" Eren jadi heboh sendiri.

"Akan kutunjukan padamu kalau aku lebih hebat dan kuat, aku bisa memuaskan Eren di ranjang dan juga aku akan membuat dia berteriak layaknya pengantin baru di malam pertama—"

OH, GOD TAKE MEEE!

Eren tertidur. Pingsan maksudnya.

"UWAAAH! MI-MIKASA KAU BERLEBIHAN, LIHAT EREN SUDAH TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI!" Armin menunjuk sosok Eren yang mukanya sudah memerah padam karena pembicaraan nista ini, ada uap-uap kecil keluar dari kepalanya.

Eren tabahkan dirimu, nak…

"EREN!" Mikasa menguncang-guncang tubuh yang sudah berputar-putar matanya.

Semua yang menghuni kamar Reiner sudah mendapat kesimpulan dari hipotesa mereka.

[No 1 : Mikasa dan Annie seorang delusional sejati.]

[No 2 : Eren itu bahan utama yang cocok dijadikan uke, oleh siapapun—baik oleh cewek ato cowok, baik yang badannya pendek atau pun tinggi.]

.

Rivaille melotot ke layar—sensitive sekali kau.

.

"O-oke, ronde permainan Spin Bottle, selesai!" Reiner mengangkat tangannya seraya memberikan gestur untuk menutup permainan ini—karena tidak mau ada korban melayang yang berjatuhan seperti Eren.

'APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI? KENAPA PERMAINAN BOTTLE SPIN YANG SEHARUSNYA PENUH DENGAN KENANGAN MALU-MALU BABI INI MALAH JADI PERCAKAPAN TIDAK SENONOH BIN BEKICOT RACUN?! UWOOOH, KOKORO INI!' Batin semuanya.

"Dilanjutkan game Truth or Dare."

"Peraturannya, Kita akan bertanya pada teman-teman yang belum dapat giliran memainkan permainan Spin Bottle. Kita mulai dari Annie karena dia yang terahkir mendapat ronde ke 3 dalam permainan sebelumnya." Reiner meunjuk Annie yang menyibakan poni panjangnya.

"Christa, Truth or Dare?" langsung saja Annie bertanya.

.

.

.

Second Game : Truth or Dare

Ronde 1 : Christa

"Ummm…Da-Dare." Semua mata membelo, tidak disangka Christa akan memilih tantangan 'Dare'—banyak yang berpikir kalau Christa akan memilih 'Truth' seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya, berani sekali dia—Penampilan memang dafuq.

"Hooo, aku ingin kau meninju pipi Ymir." Annie ANJIR tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh?!"

'DAN BELUM APA-APA SUDAH PAKE KEKERASAN? HEY, APA TIDAK ADA ATURAN JANGAN PAKE KEKERASAAN DI PERMAINAN INI?!' kembali lagi, semua partisipan di dalam ruangan ini dipaksa untuk berpikir rasional dalam hati.

"Annie, kau…" Ymir merasa Annie agak sensi dengannya, mungkinkah karena soal membersihkan tadi?—singkat cerita Ymir tidak sengaja membuang air kotor dimana Annie yang sedang kebetulan sedang lewat ke kastil. Ngapain juga dia pergi ke markas Recon? Itulah rahasia Tuhan.

"…" Annie tidak peduli, dia hanya bisa menatap sadis ke arah gadis jankung itu—well, dia tidak salah juga, sih.

Christa menatap takut-takut—dia tidak pernah meninju sahabatnya ini tapi karena dia yang mengajukan tantangan Dare, maka…

"Lakukan saja, Christa."

"Eh?"

"Bukan salahmu, Annie masih dendam denganku rupanya. Dia hanya mau melampiaskan amarahnya." Ymir tersenyum santai melihat raut muka Annie yang tidak suka, Christa hanya mengangguk iya dan mengepalkan tinjuannya.

"Ba-baiklah!" dia memundurkan sedikit kepalalannya dan meluncur lurus ke pipi Ymir.

"EIIIII!" Christa meninju pipi kiri Ymir dengan semangat—buat apa, coba? Membuat Ymir agak terdorong karena tekanan tinju Christa—Tidak salah-salah, gadis bidadari ini masuk sebagai prajurit 10 besar di pelatihan dulu.

Kan sudah dibilangin, penampilan memang dafuq.

"Ma-maafkan aku, setelah ini akan kuobati kau, jadi bersabarlah." Christa menangis panic melihat lebam di pipi Ymir.

"Ok, Christa kali ini giliranmu." Perintah Annie tanpa ada rasa penyesalan.

.

.

.

Ronde 2 : Reiner

"Reiner, Truth or Dare?" Reiner berpikir sejenak, dia sebenarnya tidak mau memilih yang manapun—kalau dia memilih Truth, dia harus memberitahukan aibnya dan kalau dia memilih Dare, dia harus nekat berbuat bodoh di depan semuanya.

Reiner ingat kalau dia tidak memiliki aib atau pengalaman yang aneh selama hidupnya—kecuali ketika dia pernah sekali merasakan pantatnya berada di udara sementara kepalanya tertindih oleh berat badannya oleh jurus andalan Annie saat pelatihan dan setelah ini selesai dia pun akan dibanting kembali.

"Aku pilih Truth saja." Mengingat lagi yang bertanya di depannya ini Christa—sepertinya tidak masalah, paling hanya pertanyaan yang berbasa-basi saja. Namun naas!

Ymir membisikan sesuatu pada gadis berambut pirang itu, Christa menatap agak sangsi—haruskah dia?

SEKARANG JANTUNG REINER BENAR-BENAR SUDAH JAIPONGAN BERDUET DENGAN PEMBULUH NADINYA.

'Apa yang dibisikan Ymir? Aku curiga.' Batin Reiner.

"Baiklah, katanya Ymir dia menemukan celana dalam motif kelinci di bawah bantalmu tadi." Christa memulai sinopsisnya terlebih dahulu.

CTARRRRR!

'MONYET KAU, YMIR BINTIK!' Reiner sudah demam panas-dingin. Menahan malu.

"Dan pertanyaannya, siapa pemilik celana dalam itu?" air muka Christa memerah malu bertanya dengan pertanyaan kreatif Ymir, Reiner merasakan obatnya sendiri karena bertanya tidak senonoh pada Ymir dan gadis itu menggunakan malaikat kecil ini untuk mempermalukannya.

Dilihatnya Ymir sudah terbahak-bahak tak kuasa!

"I-Itu…"

Jean merasa kalau dia sepertinya teringat pernah merutuki celana dalam Eren yang bermotifkan kelinci namun itu hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin Eren…tapi—masa' sih? Ah, ngak mungkin deh.

Reiner menatap sang bocah berambut coklat yang masih agak belum sepenuhnya kembali ke bumi ini.

CUKIMBRET, JEAN MASUK KE PARET!

Jean langsung berdiri sembari menunjuk Reiner "Ma-masa' sih…Reiner, jangan-jangan itu punyanya…"

"Jean, jangan dijawab—kalau kau tahu jawabannya sebaiknya kau diam saja." Kata Ymir.

"Cih, mana mungkin aku bisa diam, sudah jelas dia…"

"Ba-baiklah—ronde Reiner selesai, dilanjutkan oleh Reiner sendiri, ya?" potong Armin, akhirnya turun tangan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran tidak jelas tapi terselubung ini.

Jangan sampai ada yang trauma karena insiden Spin Bottle terjadi lagi.

BIARKAN MISTERI SIAPA PEMILIK SEMPAK KELINCI AKAN TETAP MENJADI MISTERI.

"Baiklah, Armin—Truth or Dare?" Reiner gelap mata langsung main sambar.

"Eh?! L-langsung kena ke aku?" Armin terkejut bukan main—Reiner, jangan-jangan kau mau melampiaskan amarahmu pada yang Armin karena dia cuma numpang lewat ngomong?

.

.

.

Ronde 3 : Armin

"A-aku pilih…Dare, saja." wao, mengikuti jejaknya Christa, ya?

Reiner agak bingung, tantangan macam apa yang ingin dia berikan pada Armin? Anak ini sebenarnya tidak salah apa-apa, tapi dia malah menumpahkan segalan kekesalannya pada Armin. Sungguh rendah.

Dia pun berpikir keras dan akhirnya memutuskan memberi Armin tantangan yang levelnya paling simpel untuk dilakukan.

"Aku ingin kau mencium Eren, supaya dia bangun." Reiner menunjuk Eren yang pingsan kaku di pangkuan Mikasa.

Simpel, kan?

.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

.

Huh? Apa?!

.

.

.

"DAFUG? OKAY, PERMAINAN INI MULAI TERASA KONYOL!" Jean kembali menunjuk Reiner dengan jari tengahnya yang sensasional, sementara yang lain cuma mangap di tempat.

Homina homina…ada squidward lewat pake 3DMG—HOEEEK!

Mikasa berjanji akan menyembelih kepala Reiner setelah permainan ini selesai. Selama ini Mikasa selalu mencatatkan hanya nama Rivaille dengan jenis kutukan dan sekarang dia punya dua nama lagi buat dikutuk.

Dia akan mencatat nama Reiner dan Annie yang sekarang ini bisa menemani satu-satunya nama Rivaille di buku hariannya yang berwarnakan hitam. Warning, bukan Death note!

"Cuma itu yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini, sih—dan apa-apaan jarimu? Singkirkan." Reiner membalas dengan agak sangsi, kalau dia membalas perlakuan gadis saingannya itu maka tanpa diragukan lagi, Ymir pasti akan melakukan yang sama—Siklus ini tidak akan pernah berahkir kalau dilanjutkan.

"A-aku…tidak mungkin bis-bisa melakukan hal…seperti itu…" Armin mulai memerah mukanya, dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Titan Shifter ini mengamuk kalau misalnya dia menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan bibir perawannya.

Bisa-bisa Reiner dan dirinya dikebiri dua kali, pertama oleh Mikasa dan kedua oleh Eren sendiri.

Gulp

Mikasa yang mengerti kegusaran sahabatnya ini, kasihan juga—berbisik sesuatu dan beberapa detik kemudian, wajah Armin sekembali cerah karena ucapan Mikasa—hingga Jean harus menutup matanya karena terlalu silau.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan!" ucapnya mantap.

"EH, SE-SERIUS?!" sahut Jean dan Reiner bersamaan, diliputi rasa ketidak-percayaan dan tidak terima.

Armin segera memegang pipi Eren yang luar biasa halusnya—selama ini dia mengira Eren, anaknya yang selalu beringas dan pasti berkulit kasar karena berada di dekapan debu juga pasir setiap harinya. Dia mengusap pelan pipi yang juga kenyal itu dengan jempolnya dan ia pun segera memajukan wajahnya ke arah muka polos ini.

Bagaikan Pangeran yang akan segera mencium Putri Tidurnya.

Semua mata bervariasikan warna menatap sosok Arlert muda ini akan mengambil first-kiss Eren.

"Se-seorang tolong bilang padaku kalau ini cuma bohongan…" Jean tidak bakalan percaya—sampai dia masuk ke dalam mulut Titan pun, dia tidak akan percaya.

Sekarang kesimpulan baru dari hasil hipotesa semuanya untuk selanjutnya adalah :

[No 3: KALAU ANTARA EREN DAN ARMIN, TERNYATA ARMIN-LAH YANG SEME!] Okay lupakan, lupakan kataku.

Sasha dan Connie menelan ludah canggung.

Reiner dan Berholdt menahan nafas.

Annie membelo tanpa berkedip.

Ymir dan Christa sudah mulai keringatan.

Dan muka Jean yang paling sangar untuk diperhatikan saat ini—Bisa dibilang dia sudah memasuki tahap 'jealous tidak sadar' yang sudah tingkat akut.

"Wo-woi…ini hanya permainan biasa, kan?" Suara Jean sudah tidak dihiraukan lagi, ini momen yang bagus!— Seandainya mereka memiliki benda yang bisa menangkap momen indah ini dan bisa dilihat kapan pun mereka mau hingga bisa ditunjukan ke anak cucu mereka—namun mereka percaya suatu saat benda itu akan diciptakan di generasi selanjutnya. Sekarang kembali ke adegan ciuman Armin dan Eren.

Beberapa senti lagi.

DEG DEG

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan—CHU

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan bibir Armin menyentuh kelopak mata Eren yang terpejam, membuat semua teman-teman tercenggang kaget.

Ah.

"Ciuman di kelopak…mata?" Ymir terkejut setengah mayat, karena kalau setengah mati atau hidup sudah terlalu mainstream.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" semua menjerit kolosal karena kecewa dengan hal yang diluar ekspetasi.

"A-Armin, kukira tadi kau…" Connie tidak dapat berkata apa-apa—Ada yang salah dengan otaknya malam ini, terlalu banyak makan selai kacang rupanya.

"Katanya Reiner aku harus mencium Eren, tapi bukan berarti harus di bibir juga, kan?" Armin menjawab polos dan Mikasa hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Be-benar juga…" Bertholdt menyadarinya, permintaan Reiner tidaklah spesifik dan dia tidak bisa membantah hal itu.

Dan keajaiban terjadi, sesaat setelah ciuman Armin—sang putri terbangun juga.

"Uungh…arre, Armin?" Eren yang tertidur di pangkuan Mikasa membuka mata dan sosok yang pertama kali dia lihat sahabatnya dengan muka kahwatir bercampurkan malu juga…bahagia?

"Ah, Eren sudah bangun." Semakin sah quest yang diikuti oleh Armin karena Eren bangun di saat yang tepat.

"Kalau begitu sesi Truth or Dare, selesai." Mikasa menutup permainan.

"Dilanjutkan oleh Cerita Hantu…"

.

.

.

Last Game : Ghost Stories

Malam semakin larut dan Reiner menaruh satu lilin di tengah-tengah lingkaran, saatnya sesi bercerita hantu. Mereka akan melanjutkan cerita ini dengan 5 ronde—seperti peraturan sebelumnya yang bercerita hanya boleh 5 orang yang belum mendapat giliran bermain.

"Berarti dimulai dari Jean…" Reiner menunjuk Jean yang ogah bercerita duluan.

"Lalu…Sasha." Sasha cuma mengangguk.

"Kemudian Eren…" Tunjuknya pada Eren yang sudah sadar.

"Lalu Berholdt." Lanjutnya.

"Dan terahkir ditutupi oleh Mikasa." Reiner menyelesaikan absensinya dan memberi kode agar Jean memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

Storyteller 1 : Jean

"Jangan sampai kau pipis di celana Eren." Ledek Jean sebelum mulai.

"Humph, ma-mana mungkin!" Jawaban Eren tidak terlalu menyakinkan, Mikasa langsung menyuruh Jean untuk segera bercerita.

"Cepat, langsunglah bercerita, Jean."

"Baiklah…aku tidak tahu apakah ini cerita yang seram atau tidak, tapi akan kuceritakan berdasarkan pengalaman." Jean berdehem sebentar.

"Ini cerita yang aku dengar dari ibuku, saat mereka masih menjadi pengantin baru dan tinggal di pedalaman jauh dari Trost. Mereka bertetangga dengan keluarga yang dibilang cukup kaya raya—mereka juga sepasang suami-istri yang baru menikah seperti halnya ayah dan ibuku.

Mereka sangat akrab hingga suatu hari… meskipun ibuku sering mendengar suara teriakan kelahi namun seperti biasa pasti akan reda kembali, dia mengira hal itu wajar bagi sepasang suami-istri.

hingga hari ketiga, ibuku mendengar suara jeritan dari rumah tetangganya…" Jean sengaja memasang tampang horror tepatnya ke muka Eren yang agak unyu.

"Ap-apa-apaan kau…" Eren mengerenyit kesal tidak sadar dia mencengkram lengan Mikasa.

"Jean…" peringat Mikasa.

"Ibuku segera mengetuk dan mengetuk pintu itu…tapi tidak ada sahutan, dia berusaha memanggil nama tetangga itu tapi tidak dijawab juga…

Gulp

Ibuku pun segera meminta tolong kepada petani yang sedang lewat untuk membantunya, tapi wajah petani itu terlihat bingung dia pun berkata : Nyonya…rumah itu sudah lama ditinggalkan, karena sepasang suami-istri itu sedang berkelahi dan tidak sengaja sang suami membunuh istrinya—saat ini suaminya mendekam dipenjara.

Ibuku tidak percaya, karena dia sering mendengar dari dalam rumah ada suara-suara teriakan dan percakapan suami-istri, petani itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu : Mungkin karena rohnya belum tenang, Nyonya—sudah banyak saksi yang mendengar suara teriakan di rumah ini.

Hening…

Semenjak itu, setelah aku lahir kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di daerah yang lebih banyak penghuninya, di Trost. Dan kabar rumah itu, tidak ada yang tahu selanjutnya tapi, ibuku tahu kalau selama dia tinggal di sana—ada bayangan hitam yang terus mengintip ke jendela kamarnya, sosok itu tersenyum seram ke arah ibuku…" Jean menutup ceritanya.

Semua memandang dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda, Ymir yang menguap sembari memeluk pundak Christa. Connie yang agak sableng mukanya, Sasha yang tidak mendengar karena sibuk dengan kentang dan masih banyak muka yang tidak terlalu serius mendengarkan.

"Cih, aku tahu ceritaku kurang menyeramkan."

"Okey, selanjutnya Sasha."

.

.

.

Storyteller 2 : Sasha

"Etou…kalau cerita legenda boleh, kan?"

"Sasha…rupanya kau belum mempersiapkan satu cerita untuk ini, huh?" Jean mengangkat sebelah alis tidak percaya—ingatkan dia untuk apa gadis ini kesini tadi?

"Uhum, ini legenda dari klanku sudah turun-temurun diceritakan, mengenai Roh Hutan."

Semua agak serius mendengarnya, baru kali ini ada cerita yang menarik—Bisa dijadikan pengalaman pembelajaran dari suku lain, nih!

"Kata ayahku, Roh hutan selalu menjaga kami dari serangan mahluk buas atau tersesat saat pulang ke rumah dan mereka juga ahli dalam mengajarkan tentang bercocok tanaman, makanya suku kami harus bertanya kapan musim yang tepat untuk bertani."

Wau, keren juga.

"Salah satunya yang paling digemari adalah bertanam kentang…"

Errr…mulai ngawur.

"Roh Hutan selalu memberitahu kami mengenai pentingnya kentang, bagaimana kita menanamnya, merawatnya dan memanennya, juga dia memberitahu kami bagaimana caranya mengolah kentang menjadi makanan yang lezat, dimulai dari sup kentang, kentang rebus, french fries…"

Tunggu, yang terahkir itu, kok agak…

"Ahhh, kami sangat bersyukur dengan adanya Roh Hutan, dia tidak membuat kami kelaparan dan—WADAAOOWWW!?"

Kepala Sasha diketok dengan sepatu Ymir, karena tertipu mentah-mentah gohib!

"Apa-apaan ceritamu itu?! Roh Hutan apanya, Roh Kentang yang ada! Pasti itu hanya karanganmu saja, kan?!" Ymir esmosi stadium 4, percuma dia berusaha serius tadi—malahan ternyata!

"Be-beneran kok! ayahku selalu menceritakannya sebelum aku tidur." Sasha mengelak.

"Err, Sasha— kita sudah tidak mau dengar lagi cerita 'Roh Hutan'mu itu, okay?" Connie mempertemukan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

(=''=)

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa…sudah ada dua cerita, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang membuat semuanya merinding." Reiner mendesah pelan, dia akhirnya melihat Eren—ah, anak ini pasti juga tidak punya cerita yang seram.

.

.

.

Storyteller 3 : Eren

"Heh, aku berani taruhan dengan makanan di kantin besok, kalau cerita Eren Jaeger tidak seram!" tantang Jean.

"Mati saja kau KAMPRET!" Eren mengulung lengan bajunya ke atas—mau cari ribut si Jean rupanya.

"Sudahlah Eren, biarkan dia bercerocos tidak jelas." Connie berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran anjing dan kucing ini.

"Hmph!" kedua-duanya saling membuang muka.

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita berdasarkan pengalamanku—waktu aku berumur 10 tahun, aku sering melihat ayahku pergi bekerja karena dia memang dokter dan dia selalu membawa sesuatu di dalam tas kerjanya. Setiap ayah pulang malam, dia selalu pergi ke ruang bawah tanahnya dan menaruh sesuatu yang ada di dalam tasnya.

Terkadang aku memperhatikan kalau tas itu bergerak sendiri kalau ayah menaruhnya di meja makan."

Semua memperhatikan, jarang-jarang Eren bercerita tentang ruang bawah tanahnya. Annie memasang indera pendengarannya, penasaran.

Aku pernah bertanya tapi ayah hanya bilang kalau itu rahasia, hingga pada satu malam ketika aku pergi mengambil air minum—aku mendengar suara aneh dari ruang bawah tanah.

Gulp

"Se-seperti apa suaranya, Eren?" Mikasa bertanya dengan gagapnya, watados membuat semuanya juga ikutan tegang—kalau Mikasa bertanya sesuatu yang dia tidak ketahui itu sangatlah ajaib, karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum gadis berambut ebony ini tahu secara kronikal lengkap kehidupan saudaranya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, bunyinya terdengar aneh…seperti…" Eren mencoba mempraktekan suara samar yang pernah dia dengar. Dia mencoba mengetukan sesuatu ke lantai.

THUD

DEG

THUD

DEG DEG

Semuanya menegang.

"Aku kira itu hanya suara tikus yang lewat dan aku bermaksud untuk membiarkannya tapi suara aneh selain itu, membuat aku penasaran dan kuberanikan untuk berjalan turun ke ruangan bawah itu, kau tahulah mengintip sedikit lalu kembali ke kamar, aku baru saja selesai menuruni tangga ruangan ayahku—hingga aku merasakan ada deruh nafas hangat dan ada yang menyentuh bahuku lalu berkata—"

"—Oi, bocah-bocah sialan, kembali ke kamar kalian." Suara menginterupsi yang terasa kelam ini, membuat semua berbalik punggung.

Dan voila! sang Corporal masih dengan atasan putih dan celana hitam, tengah melipat tangan di depan dada dan bersandar di samping pintu—aura tidak bersahaja melebat keluar.

Samar-samar Eren dan yang lain melihat tanduk imajiner serta dua taring tajam pada diri Corporalnya itu. Huwaaa, seram.

UH-OH.

"Co-Corporal?!" Eren memekik takut, disertai muka pucat teman-temannya. Mata mereka sudah terlihat jelas mempertanyakan kenapa Corporal ini ada di sini, dia bukan mahluk gaib yang akan keluar—seperti di legenda urban kalau semua cerita hantu selesai dikisahkan, maka akan ada satu tamu 'tak diundang' yang akan datang, bukan? Anda masih manusia kan, Heichou?

"Aku kebetulan sedang mengecek kamar Eren dan dia tidak ada di tempat…" Rivaille dengan tatapan menyalang menyudutkan arah penglihatannya ke Jaeger muda.

Matanya seolah-olah berkata (Aku akan mengurusmu nanti.)

Mampus!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Seharusnya kalian beristirahat, bukannya bergadang semalaman—Kalian pikir besok kalian kuat untuk menjalani pelatihan neraka dariku?" Rivaille butuh penjelasan dari kegiatan ini.

"Ka-kami hanya melakukan re-reunian kecil, Sir…" Jean mengangkat bicara, Rivaille mengingat muka anak yang dihukumnya tadi siang—Masih belum kapok, ya?

"Ho? Reunian? Dan siapa yang berani mengusulkan ide tersebut?" Rivaille angkat sebelah alis.

"Sa-saya pak!" Reiner berdiri layaknya prajurit siap dieksekusi dan tinggal dipacung.

Rivaille memperhatikan dengan seksama dan kembali menoleh ke gerombolan lainnya lalu ke Reiner lagi. Dia menyeringai-sekali lagi dalam hati-sudah menemukan hukuman yang tepat nampaknya.

"Reiner Braun, besok kau akan berlari 100 kali putaran dan bersihkan istal kuda milik Scouting legion juga jangan lupa juga istal Recon Corps." Reiner cengo di tempat, hukumannya dafug juga.

"Mulai dari jam 5, kau sudah harus di lapangan." Rivaille benar-benar tanpa ampun. Bisakah dia bertahan? Karena jam waktu tidur Reiner tersisa hanya 3 jam.

"Untuk kalian yang juga ikut serta dalam kegiatan ini…" Rivaille memperhatikan grup lainnya.

Gulp

"Akan membersihkan seluruh kastil ini dan setelah itu berjemurlah di lapangan sampai kalian pingsan." Lanjutnya dengan songongnya seenak dengkul.

"DAFAG! BERI HUKUMAN KIRA-KIRA JUGA KALE! DAN YANG TERAHKIR ITU LOH KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT KAMI SEOLAH-OLAH RELA TERPANGGANG HAH?" teriak semuanya tidak setuju, tapi bohong—hanya dalam hati.

Pinginnya berjerit ingin memberitahukan keluh-kesal mereka tapi semua diam bisu—takut (terkecuali Mikasa yang dari sananya sudah berani memberontak) mendapat hukuman plus-plus manis kecut dari Corporal tercinta.

Bisa-bisa mereka di suruh menguras sumur atau sungai sekitar lagi.

Melihat wajah pucat anggota baru ini, Rivaille merasa batinnya terpuaskan dan dia kemudian menoleh ke sosok Eren yang sudah membatu kaku.

"Dan sekarang bagaimana harus mengurusmu…" Rivaille kembali melempar tatapan sensasional.

"EREN."

"Y-YES, SIR?!" Eren sigap berdiri kaku menunggu hukuman vonis Rivaille yang penuh hadiah kejutan gila-gilaan itu, demi apa Corporal di depannya ini serasa akan mengigitnya sedetik ini juga.

"Hukumanmu akan kuberitahu besok, sekarang kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing!" sontak semua berhamburan bagaikan seekor semut yang diganggu sarangnya.

'TIDAK ADIL!' Batin semuanya tidak terima, jangan-jangan rumor kalau Corporal mereka ini pedekate dengan Eren malah benar? Makanya dia berbaik hati dengan bocah Titan itu?

Ohoho, disitulah letak kesalahan kalian, justru hukuman kalian itulah yang tidak sepadan dengan hukuman Eren di kemudian hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Koridor kastil/02:00.

Jean yang masih shock karena besok hari pertamanya di Scouting Legion hancur tercetar-cetar karena reunian ini, dia melihat semua sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan dia masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamar barunya yang agak jauh, dia melihat sosok Eren sedang berjalan di depannya—dia teringat pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja didengarnya dari para senior, kalau kamar Eren terletak di ruang bawah tanah.

Dia segera berlari menyusul bocah Titan yang bertanggung jawab tidak langsung selama seharian ini menganggu benaknya.

"Eren!" yang dipanggil menoleh sedikit dan memasang muka penuh tanya.

"Ada apa Jean? Kita harus segera tidur untuk melaksanakan hukuman nanti." Eren nampak mengantuk berat—seharusnya dia sudah tertidur di ranjang empuknya tapi, karena Jean menghentikan langkahnya, terpaksa deh.

"Kamarmu…di ruang bawah?"

"Un, kalau boleh permisi, aku harus kembali ke sana dan tidur." Eren kembali melangkah pergi—tapi Jean tidak akan membiarkan bocah ini seenaknya pergi tanpa penjelasan.

Grep!

"Kenapa kau mau pergi?" Jean bertanya retorik.

Eren yang melihat tangannya digengam erat oleh Jean langsung mengadahkan muka—ada apa ini? Minta dibanting, Jean Kirschtein? Begitulah arti dari tatapan Eren.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan…" Eren meronta—berusaha melepaskan tangan Jean tapi, pria perancis itu mengengam satu lagi pergelangan tangan Eren yang nganggur, si brunette kicep ambigu di tempat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sebelum aku mendapat kepastian yang jelas…" Jean menatap lekat-lekat mata turquoise itu, yang diperhatikan risih sendiri karenanya.

"A-apa-apaan kau? kepastian apa! Aku mengantuk, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah di kamarku."

HUH?!—Lagi-lagi berkata ambigu lagi.

.

.

.

Bengoooooong mode.

.

.

.

"Kau…obatmu barusan habis, ya?" Eren berusaha berdalih dan malah mengatakan hal yang tidak logis, kapan Jean sakit? Sekujur badan Eren berkeringat dingin dan jangan lupakan mata Jean yang agak…gimana, gitu?

"Aku tidak gila, bodoh!" Jean makin mengeratkan kedua pergelangan tangan Eren dan dia mendorong mundur tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu menghantam dinding—mengakibatkan sedikit nyeri di punggung Eren.

"Auch…buat apa kau melakukan itu?! Punggungku jadi sakit, tauk!"

"EREN." Sontak saja Eren terperangah kaget dengan cara Jean memanggil namanya—Ada apa ini? Masa' efek pingsan karena hukuman Rivaille tadi masih belum membuatnya sadar?

"Jean…?" Eren tidak mengerti, sungguh dia dibuat tidak mengerti.

Dia tambah terkejut lagi ketika jemari Jean menyusup ke pipinya, mengusap-usap kulit tanned yang halus itu—ah, seperti inikah rasanya ketika Armin menyentuh wajah Eren?

Blush

Eren merona malu dengan perlakuaan Jean, dia tidak seperti biasanya dan lagi—

.

.

.

CHU

.

.

.

Jean mencium kelopak mata kanannya, tempat yang sama ketika Armin mengecupnya tadi—meski Eren yang pingsan awalnya, tidak mengetahui perbuatan nakal sahabatnya itu.

"Ciuman mata" pertamanya dan keduanya diambil oleh dua orang yang berbeda.

"Ap-ap-apaan in-ini? Ke-Kenapa…ka-kau!" Eren semakin merona karena berhadapan dengan sosok Jean yang berbeda ini, seseorang tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kemana sosok Jean yang selalu mencari ribut dengannya? Kemana sosok Jean yang diem-diem suka saudarinya itu? Kemana sosok Jean yang suka nyengir meremehkan? Kemana sosok Jea—

"Phufffttt!"

"…?"

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA, DASAR BEGO, YANG TADI ITU CUMA BERCANDA! HAHAHAHA."

"Ap-?" Eren yang awalnya merona karena malu tergantikan oleh muka merah amarah yang kelam, dia dikerjai rupanya!

"SEHARUSNYA KAU LIHAT MUKAMU ITU, UNYU SEKALI, WAHAHAHA!"

Oh, andai ada pedang 3DMG di tangannya saat ini.

"BE-BERENGSEK, MATI SAJA KAU MUKA KUDA SIALAN!" Eren melenggang pergi setelah menyumpahi Jean yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, Eren juga tidak lupa berdoa agar sekali-kali Jean merasakan bagaimana menjadi Auruo yang lidahnya kepeleset ama giginya.

HUH!

Dengan marah bercampur air mata kekesalan, Eren berjalan cepat dan membanting pintu kamar ruang bawah tanahnya, meninggalkan sosok Jean yang belum selesai tawanya. Dia melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamarnya sembari terkikik mengingat muka tidak percaya Eren.

Akhirnya dia sampai di kamarnya, kamar barunya yang tadi pagi dibersihkan berdua dengan Eren. Jean menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyandarkan dirinya ke pintu kayu tersebut.

Dia masih bisa mengingat ketika muka Jaeger yang terbalutkan rona merah dan kedua mata membulat sebesar piring makan malam, sungguh lucu dan manis—Jean memegang wajahnya yang akhirnya memunculkan rona merah yang sudah lama dia tahan.

"Dasar bodoh…jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, aku jadi serba salah, nih." Gumamnya mengadahkan langit-langit kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kamar Eren/02:10.

Eren membanting pintunya dengan keras dan mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan itu. Dia benar-benar kesal karena di-troll oleh si muka kuda yang memang dari sananya terlahir menyebalkan.

"Uuuuh…mati saja si berengsek itu!" Eren pun membantingkan dirinya ke ranjang yang empuk itu dengan gaya tengkurap, wajahnya terbenam di bantal putih yang bersih.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan si berengsek itu?" suara ini lagi—oh, inilah horror-nya sebuah de javu. Eren segera mengangkat wajahnya—kemudian mendudukan dirinya dan memutar kepala ke arah jam tiga, di mana sosok Corporal-nya duduk di sebuah kursi dekat dinding—kapan dia?

"Aku sudah sedari tadi di kamarmu, bocah." Well, that was fast!

"Si-Sir…saya tidak mengatai anda kok, saya cuma kesal dengan Jean." Eren membela diri.

"Itu tidaklah penting, sekarang aku akan memberimu hukuman pembuka."

"He-Heh?! Bukannya anda bilang besok hukumannya?" Eren mangap tidak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? ini baru 'pembuka' bocah." Sosok Rivaille berjalan mendekat.

EMANG APPETISER, HOH?

"Hu-Hukuman pembuka?" Eren sudah mencicit hamster sembari memeluk bantalnya, sebagai tameng.

"Aku yakin, kau masih kuat dengan hukuman ringan ini, kan?"

PLISS, EREN BERIKAN KESEMPATAN UNTUK TIDUR!

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bukan desahan!

.

.

.

Esoknya…

.

.

.

Markas Recon Corps/12:00

"Eren! Ada apa denganmu?! Matamu agak menghitam?" Mikasa memperhatikan tampang lesu Eren sekembali dari latihan, saat ini mereka berada di kantin—Setelah menyelesaikan semua hukuman manis Corporal dan dilanjutkan latihan beladiri dengan para senior yang sudah professional selama bertahun-tahun, semuanya segera berlari ke kantin untuk menyuplai lagi energi mereka yang hilang.

"Huu? Ah, iya aku kecapaian sekali hari ini…" Eren menyesap sup kentangnya dengan gerakan lesu.

Mikasa dan Armin prihatin dengannya, akhir-akhir ini jam tidur Titan Shifter itu selalu terpotong— bisa-bisa anak ini akan pingsan apabila dia tidak beristirahat yang cukup.

"Biar kutebak, si pendek sialan itu datang ke kamar dan menghukummu?" Mikasa dan Armin sudah tidak perlu mendengar jawaban dari mulut Jaeger muda, sudah terbaca di muka mengantuknya itu.

"Keterlaluan…aku tidak akan memaafkannya, tidak akan." Mikasa sudah menggertakan giginya, menahan emosi—apalagi sang pelaku sedang duduk santai menikmati kopinya bersama anggotanya di ujung ruangan kantin.

"Mikasa sudahlah, aku juga salah telah melewatkan jam tidurku dan pergi reunian di kamar Reiner." Eren melihat sosok tubuh Reiner yang sudah terkapar kecapaian—piring dan mangkuknya sudah kosong tanpa ada noda.

'Kasihan Reiner.' Pikirnya.

"Oi, Eren…" panggil Rivaille yang sudah tepat di belakang punggung Eren, akhir-akhir ini Corporal-nya suka mengendap-endap dari belakang untuk mengejutkan trio di fic ini.

"I-iya, Corporal?" Eren menoleh takut-takut.

"Setelah makan siang, kutunggu di depan gerbang kastil dan kita akan membahas hukuman buatmu di markas Scouting Legion." Rivaille pergi tanpa mendengarkan jawaban yang sudah diprediksinya benar, Eren tidak akan membantah.

Mikasa yang sudah tensi kesabarannya meledak, mengambil sebuah garpu dan bermaksud menanamkan benda tajam itu ke kepala Corporal, gerakannya sangat cepat dan tidak kasat mata.

Kiiing!

Namun Rivaille yang terkenal cekatan itu menahan serangan garpu tajam Mikasa dengan sebuah sendok makan yang diambilnya dari meja terdekat

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Rivaille menatap ke belakang ke sosok penyerang.

"Tidak ada, Sir—Saya ingin mengatakan kalau di bahu pendek anda tadi ada lalat." Mikasa memberi alasan ngawur dan menekankan titik terkuatnya pada garpu itu bahkan Rivaille melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menhan dorongan kuat dari Mikasa yang sudah bernafsu menusuknya.

"Hooo…baik sekali." Rivaille tidak ikhlas berterima kasih.

JIIIIIT

Tatapan seribu volt dilancarkan oleh kedua pihak, membuat semua takut untuk melerai. Erd dan Gunther sudah angkat tangan menyerah sedangkan Petra dan Auruo bersumpah melihat aura kelam hitam yang membentuk sosok figuran dua binatang buas dari kedua berambut ebony di tengah-tengah ruang kantin.

Apa yang tadi itu monster? Tak ada yang tahu.

"Mi-Mikasa apa yang kau lakukan? Dia atasanmu, jangan bertindak gegabah!" Armin sudah panik tingkat bishounen. Uuh silau dengan efek bling-bling—maaf salah fokus pada fic.

"Mikasa sudah hentikan!" Eren akhirnya bersuara, tidak tahan setiap kali keduanya dimunculkan di fic ini selalu berahkir dengan pertarungan.

"Corporal, saya akan bersiap-siap setelah makanan saya selesai, saya pasti akan segera menyusul—oleh karena itu, tunda dulu perkelahian kalian, ya?" bujuk Eren selaku isteri yang melerai perkelahian antara suami dengan kakak iparnya yang protektif. Abaikan saja yang tadi itu.

"Khe, Aku akan ikut denganmu, tenanglah Eren takkan kubiarkan dia memberimu hukuman yang aneh-aneh!" Mikasa sudah bersikukuh akan menemani Eren dia tidak peduli dengan pelototan dua sudut ke arahnya—Satu dari Rivaille dan satunya dari arah meja tengah.

"Tapi…"

"Kau boleh ikut serta, Ackerman." Rivaille membalas perkataan Mikasa.

"Eh?" Eren dan kedua temannya tidak percaya—sudah jadi tradisi kalau Rivaille selalu menentang kedekatan saudara itu. Ada yang aneh.

.

.

.

"Mikasa, kau kan tidak perlu mengikutiku—Padahal kau bisa istirahat, kan?" Eren mengatur sadel kudanya kesayangannya, di liriknya sosok saudarinya yang juga masih mengencangkan sadel kudanya.

"Kalau aku tidak ada di sampingmu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan diperbuat si kuntet itu." Mikasa sudah tidak bisa dimintai tolong oleh Eren saat ini. Setelah merasa sabuk penunggang mereka sudah pas, mereka pun menungang kuda tersebut dan menyusul Corporal mereka yang sudah menunggu di depan.

"Lambat sekali, apa kalian bermesra-mesraan?" tuduh Rivaille dan mendapat pelototan kemenangan dari Mikasa seolah tuduhan Corporal-nya itu tepat—tadi kalian tidak sedang bermesra-mesraan, woy!

"Lupakan, kita segera pergi." Rivaille menghentakan tali kekang kudanya dan melesat kencang, dibelakangnya sudah tersusul Eren juga Mikasa.

Hukuman apakah yang sedang menanti Eren di markas Scouting Legion?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The more of your hatred, the more of your love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Information for you guys :

(Next, there will be an ARC for the chapter 3 and 4)

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake :

Setelah beberapa menit setelah kejadian yang tidak enak tadi, semuanya kembali menghabiskan makan siang mereka yang terhenti sebentar melihat pertengkaran Mikasa dan Rivaille yang menyangkut soal hukuman Eren.

Connie dan Sasha memperhatikan Jean yang memegang sendok makannya dengan erat. Sasha yang kepo bertanya pada pemuda di depan mereka ini.

"Jean? Kenapa mukamu seperti itu?"

"Heh?" Jean mengadahkan mukanya menatap teman sebangkunya.

"Mukamu menyeramkan, ada apa sih?" Tanya Connie

"Bukan apa-apa…" Jean kembali menyuapkan supnya ke mulut, Connie dan Sasha sama-sama mengedikan bahu tidak tahu-menahu.

'Mungkin supnya Jean agak keasinan.' Pikir mereka melihat muka Jean berubah jelek karena gusar.

.

.

.

A/N : chapter 2 kelar! Untuk chapter 3 dan 4, pertama kalinya aka nada ARC, setiap cerita memang langsung habis tapi cerita ini berhubungan kok (kalau ada yang menyadari).

Well, saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kecuali berteriak:

ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU AND TATAKAEEE!

Big thanks to : Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, yuzueiri, akechii yoshioka, Yami-chan Kagami , Lonceng Angin, Kim Victoria, Rye Yureka and of course, YOU GUYS!


End file.
